


Misleading Faces

by get_up_danny_boy, ineffabledaniel



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Abuse, DAN AND PHIL - Freeform, Dan Howell/Phil Lester Comfort, Dan Howell/Phil Lester Fluff, Freeform, Hurt Dan Howell, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Kidnapping, M/M, Phan - Freeform, Phil Lester Is A Sweetheart, Phil and Dan, Threats of Violence, Violence, dnp
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-07-06 12:19:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 22,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15885915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/get_up_danny_boy/pseuds/get_up_danny_boy, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ineffabledaniel/pseuds/ineffabledaniel
Summary: Six years ago, when they were 15, Dan and Phil got together.Six years ago, Dan went missing.Now they're 21 and Dan's at Phil's door, in need of comfort and help.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is a fic I and a close friend wrote with one another!  
> Pardon any messiness in the first parts as we were getting into the swing of things.
> 
> She wrote Phil's part and I wrote Dan's, though at times we wrote stuff for one another.
> 
> My Tumblr: @Ineffabledaniel  
> Her Tumblr: @get-up-danny-boy

Dan and Phil had been friends for years. They met because their mothers were childhood friends, but unlike all ‘our parents made us be friends’ situation, they actually enjoyed one another's company. A couple days after Phil’s fifteenth birthday, they started dating. It was lovely, puppy love which both of the really enjoyed. Later in the year, during summer break, their families decided to go on a joint holiday to Mexico. Dan and Phil got their own room - with single beds because their parents didn’t know - but they pushed the beds together.  
One night, their parents decided to let the boys go down to the beach front on their own. It seemed like a good idea, the hotel wasn’t too far and they were old enough. It was pretty dark but with all the street lights on the street by the beach, it was lit up decently. 

Phil at some point in the night needed a drink so suggested to get them both drinks of water from a bodega close by. Dan obviously agreed and vowed to stay on the bench they were on, calming Phil’s nerves about leaving his boyfriend alone. But, once Phil was gone, only a minute or two later, a man sat down beside Dan. He wasn’t English but spoke the language enough to converse. He spoke to Dan about the beach and how pretty it was. Then the next few seconds to Dan blurred as the guy gave him some kind of drug in the form of a bottle of water - which he gave to Dan because the young boy was sweating - and lead him away to his house, far from the beach.

Phil had returned with the water bottles in his hand and immediately felt his heart drop when Dan was nowhere in his sight. Maybe Dan could be playing a game of hide and seek? That was probably it. Dan was fine. He set the bottles down and began walking around, very tense and his voice full of worry as he called Dan’s name out several times. To every call, he got no answer.

That’s when Phil realized this wasn’t a game and that Dan was actually gone. So, his eyes welled up with tears and his breathing quickened as he bolted back towards the hotel, wiping the tears to stop his vision from blurring. 

One Phil had gotten back to the hotel, he - in a worried and devastated manner - told their parents what had happened and how he couldn’t find Dan.  
The news immediately brought a worry to all four adults and they got on the phone to the police, trying to find Dan. But, their attempts did nothing. Dan was gone and everyone ended up convinced Dan was dead. His parents mourned him daily, just praying and hoping for their son to return.  
However, their son didn’t return as much as they sat and cried for hours. As much as they begged on their knees at the church every week that maybe one of these days they would finally be able to see Dan’s face again.  
The tears went on for years. Three years to be exact until the mourning had ended, and they had finally accepted that Dan was gone. 

Phil was staring at the kitchen cabinet with a vacant expression as he remembered the incident that happened six years ago, the spoon in his hand absent-mindedly stirring the tea that had most likely gotten cold in his mug. There wasn’t a day that went by where Phil didn’t think about Dan. Unlike his parents and everyone else that had known about Dan’s disappearance, he refused to believe Dan was dead.

He couldn’t be dead. 

Was he in denial? Yes. Was he ever going to come to the stage of accepting? No. Clearly not because everyone else had moved on but he hadn’t. 

He let out a deep sigh, taking a sip from the tea that had now gotten cold and frowned at the bitter taste of it. Phil set his full cup of tea into the sink and ran his fingers through his hair before walking out of the kitchen. 

There was just something in him that wouldn’t allow him to move on, as if he knew something about Dan. But it would be ridiculous, let alone impossible, that Dan was alive. As much as he wanted to move on from his high school boyfriend, he just had that small speck of hope that he held onto for the last couple of years. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slightly longer chapter this time!  
> I'm gonna be updating this on Monday's and Saturday's as it's easier for me! (:

It was a Friday night when Dan escaped. The man who had kept him in captivity had left him without restraints that night, thinking he left the building securely locked. That was not the case. He hadn’t been out the basement for six years. He didn’t know what to do, and he was terrified. In a worried panic, he left. He ran. Where could he possibly go, though? He needed to get back to London. That’s it. So, he did what he needed to, talk to someone. After a while of walking, he reached the town and found someone who actually spoke English how he could get back. The person noticed Dan’s utter panic and helped him onto a boat. One that he should not be on, but was on anyway.

When Dan arrived in England it was late. Like, past midnight. After a few failed attempts from the scarce amount of cars there were, he managed to hitch a ride up into London. But once again when he arrived, he was lost. He didn’t know where to go now. All he vaguely remembered was his mum's number. Vaguely. He ran to a phone box and attempted to call the number he remembered in a panic. Failed. So he tried again, editing a number every time until, surprisingly, he got it. He decided to save talking to her as her son until it was day and she could probably comprehend what was about to be told to her. He cleared his throat when she answered and asked for Phil’s address, pretending to be a friend who was lost late in town and to his luck, received it.

Why would his mum give out an address that easily? Because she was gullible. But that was lucky. It was good in this situation. Luckily the apartment was close, so he walked. Once he arrived at the door he took a few minutes. Should he have gone to see his mum first? Should he have done anything but this? Maybe. He knocked on the door though, panicked and stressed. 

Due to Phil’s irregular sleeping schedule, he was awake the time his door knocked. Then again, he found it very strange that someone had decided to give him a little visit at such a late hour. He sighed as he got out of bed and lazily walked to the door, rubbing his eyes and yawning. He opened the door a little, just enough for him to see the person but not enough to show that he was welcoming. His eyebrows drew together into a small frown at what seemed to be a very frail figure.  
“Um... Can I help you..?” He asked, tilting his head a little. 

What if the person was here to break into his house or kidnap him or something horrible and shady like that? The overthinking led Phil to close the door slightly more, just for safety purposes. 

Shit, of course, Phil didn’t recognize Dan. He panicked when Phil closed the door a little more and tried to keep calm, having a lingering feeling the man was close by. “Phil... Please let me in..” He whispered and sniffled. “It’s me... Dan.. I need help. Please.” He said, very very close to crying from fear. 

Phil’s eyes widened and he shook his head, looking down at the floor. What? “N-No. This has to be some kind of joke, right? Dan’s been gone for six years. This isn’t funny.” He rambled, his body beginning to shake as well as his voice. “Am I hallucinating..? I must be. Please, just leave..”  Even though Phil had that small hope that Dan would return, he couldn’t believe the man that claimed to be him. There was no way the person in front of him, with hollow cheekbones and the darkest bags underneath his eyes as well as the small, fragile body that looked as if it would shatter if you simply flicked it was Dan.  
Right? 

Dan couldn’t believe it had been six years. He hadn’t seen light for six years. Only the artificial light that came from the hallway outside the basement. “Ph-Phil please.” He pleaded. “It’s me... I swear. Please let me in. I think he followed me. I don’t wanna go back..” He said and immediately broke into full on tears. “He’s gonna kill me. He will kill me. Please, Phil!” He cried harder and back into a wall behind him, breath shaky and body just as shaky. 

Phil stared at Dan, his expression showing nothing but extreme worry. He fully opened the door and rushed to kneel down next to Dan. “O-Okay...Fine. Come in, it’s okay. You’re gonna be okay.” He spoke in a calm voice, even though deep down he was terrified because he wasn’t fully convinced that the man crying in front of him was Dan because he recognized nothing from him. His hair was different, his face was different, his body and voice were too. Yet, he helped him off the floor and led him inside. “Calm down...Please.” He whispered, closing the door behind them and locking it. 

Once they were in the apartment, Dan looked at Phil and took a step away from him. “You don’t believe me..” He whispered and shook his head, folding his arms around himself. “I-I swear.. What do I have to do to make you believe me..” He sniffled. He was terrified. Phil would usually be more... Caring. 

Phil’s expression saddened when he heard Dan’s words. Dan sounded as if he really meant what he was saying. “I-I’m just scared. It’s the middle of the night and I can barely process what’s going on. I need a moment to wrap my head around this..” Phil muttered, wrapping his arms around himself as he looked at Dan with a frown. 

“I swear.. I.. I can leave if you want.. I-I’ll find someone... Or not..” Dan stepped towards the door. “I’m sorry for disturbing you..” He said, tears falling as he breathed heavily. 

The way Dan acted then somehow triggered Phil into recognizing him. Tears quickly found their way to Phil’s eyes and he began breathing shakily. He grabbed Dan’s thin wrist and looked at him, his eyebrows furrowed. “No, fuck, Dan. I’m sorry. I’m sorry. Stay.” His voice broke and he caught a tear before it fell with his finger. The closer he looked at Dan’s face, the more he could see the faint but familiar features of the Dan that he once knew.  
Six years.  
It was ‘impossible’.  
Yet there he stood, very much alive and barely breathing in Phil’s apartment. 

Dan broke down again and moved forward again. He didn’t think, he just hugged Phil. Held onto him like his life depended on it. He didn’t expect Phil to hug him back, he just needed the comfort and the warmth from Phil. “Thank you..” He whispered brokenly. 

Phil tensed up when he felt Dan’s arms around him. However, he was fully convinced that it was Dan when he got to smell him. Despite whatever Dan had gone through, the same comforting smell still remained. It was a unique smell that Dan had. One that if you truly knew Dan, you’d be able to tell it was him by just his scent.  So Phil wrapped his arms around Dan, breaking down into tears and shook violently in his hold. “I’m sorry I didn’t believe you at first, Dan..” 

“It’s okay..” Dan whispered and cried quietly into Phil’s shirt. “I’m scared.” He admitted and whimpered, sniffling. “I don’t wanna go back. I can’t go back.” He whispered. He was terrified. Truly and utterly terrified. “Please don’t let me go back..”

Phil shook his head with a frown. “Of course I wouldn’t let you go back. You can stay here as long as you want. You’re still like family to me, after all.” He whispered, talking in a soft voice, gently caressing Dan’s hair. “You’re safe here. I won’t let him hurt you..” 

Dan shivered and sniffled. He’d gone through so much in those six years. So much horrible, inhumane stuff. He was terrified. “I missed you... I.. I missed this..” He said shakily. 

“I missed you too...So much. I never stopped thinking about you..” Phil whispered and pulled away from the hug, removing a curl from Dan’s eyes. “You’re okay now.” He said, letting out a deep breath. “Let’s get you washed up and fed properly.” And with that he led Dan to the bathroom, making sure he was okay as he walked. “How’d you find my address?” He asked, crouching down to get Dan a towel once they were in the bathroom. 

Dan walked with Phil, so grateful to Phil. He didn’t remember the last time he’d eaten. “C-called mum... She didn’t recognize my voice... But gave me your address... Gonna talk to her in the morning..” He whispered and chewed his lip.   
Did the police ever give up on Dan’s search, was it still an open case? “Does she think I’m dead..?”

Phil sighed and nodded slowly, pressing his lips together into a thin line. “Yeah...Everyone came to the conclusion that you were dead three years ago..” He whispered, his words filled with sadness.

Dan looked down. He wasn’t dead but was sure close. “I need to talk to them..” He murmured. “I’m not dead... I-I’m here... I’m here..” He rambled to himself. This is how he reassured himself that he was still alive. It may seem crazy but after six years of pure torture, he didn’t care. 

Phil felt himself crying again as he watched Dan. He nodded, choking on his tears as he wrapped his arms around Dan. “You are. You are here, Dan. And I’m so happy you’re alive..” He spoke, shaking a bit as he held Dan. It hurt to see how broken Dan had become, but he was going to do as much as he could to help him. 

Dan hugged Phil back and sniffled. “I’m here..” He said again. “Not going back. Can’t go back. Please..” He rambled, shaking and snuggling. “Th-thank you..”  He pulled back and looked at Phil. “I'm sorry for coming so early... I didn’t know where to go..”

“You’re never going back. I won’t allow it. You’re gonna stay with me and I’m going to protect you, okay?” Phil said, cupping his face as he looked at him. He kissed the top of his forehead and sighed as he pulled him back into an embrace. “Don’t apologize. I’m just glad I was awake to be able to open the door for you.” 

“Okay..” Dan nodded. “M-me too..” He whispered. He looked into the mirror on the wall and kinda went silent. He didn’t even recognize himself. He frowned and put his hands on his face. This wasn’t the Dan he recognized. He’d been denied of simple needs for so long he literally looked like another person. 

Phil sighed as he looked at Dan stare at himself in the mirror. “You’re still you Dan. It’s not your fault you changed..” He whispered, taking Dan’s hands in his to lower them from his face with a faint smile. 

Dan hadn’t been called his own name for six years. He’d been called so many ugly and horrible names, but never ‘Dan’. It was surprising how he still remembered it. “I don’t even know who I am anymore..” He whispered and looked down. 

“You’re /Dan/. Whatever happened in these six years doesn’t define who /you/ are. You’re still that loving, kind and funny boy that I loved six years ago and that I still love now.” Phil said, his voice small. He leaned over and turned on the tap for the shower to prepare the hot water for Dan. “Look, take a shower. Relax. I’ll prepare some food for you. When you’re out we can talk about everything. Or if you want to sleep first you can do that and we’ll talk tomorrow.” Phil said with a small smile.  

Dan nodded. “Thank you.” He whispered. He stood up, Phil passed him some pajamas before he left the room completely. Dan took off his clothes and caught a sight of himself. He was so frail, scars and bruises decorating his stomach, legs, chest and nearly everywhere. He showered for a while, feeling filthy. After his shower, he put on the pajamas - which were way too big due to his small frame - and left the bathroom. He sighed happily to the smell of food and followed the scent to the kitchen. 

It was around 3:11 am and there was Phil making noodles in his kitchen. He had some stuff lying around —only because he was planning to make noodles later on during the day— so he made more than enough for Dan. As he turned around to get a plate, he was greeted with Dan, whose arms were engulfed completely by the sleeves of the jumper he wore and pants that could be able to slide off of his legs at any second. “I know this is probably too much for a light 3 am snack, but I panicked and didn’t know what else to do.” He explained with an awkward chuckle. “Plus, I know you like noodles. Hopefully, you still do.” He continued, giving Dan a small smile as he opened the cabinet to get a plate. 

Dan smiled a little and nodded. “Sounds good.” He said quietly and sat at the table. The smell of food and the heat of the apartment felt lovely, compared to what he’d been sat in for years. It felt nice to be in a safe and cozy home. 

Phil put a good amount into the plate and handed it over to Dan, getting him a fork as well. He sighed, folding his arms over his chest and leaned against the counter. “How are you feeling?” He asked, a small sad smile on his face. 

Dan gratefully took the plate and took a fork-full of noodles, humming happily and sighing in relief. The taste of the noodles was amazing compared to what fed been fed for a long time. “I’m feeling... Better.” He said quietly and smiled faintly. “Safer, at least.”

Phil nodded slowly, smiling when he saw that Dan liked the food. He must have been deprived of actual, edible food for six years. The thought angered Phil so he was not gonna go further into it. “That’s good.” He replied as he filled a glass with water, placing it on the table beside Dan’s plate. 

Dan thanked Phil as he took a sip of the water, refraining from gulping it all down. He ate the food pretty quick then downed the water too, sighing softly. “Thank you, so much.” He said quietly. 

“It’s okay, no need to thank me,” Phil said softly and smiled at him. He nodded his head towards the plate, chuckling and was amazed at how fast Dan finished his food. “Do you want more?” 

Dan shook his head and smiled a bit. “No, thank you though. This has been more than enough... Maybe in the morning.” He murmured and rubbed his eyes. 

Phil took Dan’s empty plate and smiled small at him, then set it in the sink. He turned back around to Dan. “Obviously you’re exhausted, so, where do you wanna sleep?” He asked. When they were younger, they used to sleep next to each other. But this was six years later. Maybe Dan didn’t like sleeping next to him anymore? He figured he’d just ask. “There’s a spare room, my room, or even though I don’t suggest this at all, the couch?” 

“Uh. I.. You can say no... But can I sleep in your room... With you?” Dan asked anxiously. He needed Phil’s warmth and familiar comfort. “Please..?”

Phil smiled and nodded. “I was hoping you’d say my room.” He said softly. “Come on.”  
The pair went back to Phil’s room where the bed was already a mess since Phil was tossing and turning as he tried to sleep but clearly failed to. As Phil adjusted the pillows, he let out a sudden gasp of realization. “Do you want me to turn on the electric blanket? It makes the bed like, really warm and cozy. It’s close to the best thing ever.” Phil beamed as he pats down on the bed for Dan to lay down on. 

“Yes please.” Dan smiled a little as he got onto the bed and under the covers, stretching and yawning. “It’s nice... To be in bed..” He whispered and sighed. 

“You can stay in bed all you want from now on,” Phil said in a quiet voice with a small smile as he turned on the electric blanket and then got into bed. He let out a sigh when he laid down on his back before pulling Dan close to him. “I don’t want you to worry. You’re safe now. Okay? You’re with me.” 

Dan nodded and curled up beside Phil, practically melting into the warmth of the other. “Y-yeah..” He whispered. Admittedly, he was terrified to sleep because nightmares, or leave the house again in case he was followed. “C-can you call my mum... Tomorrow. Ask her to come around?” He asked quietly. 

Phil ran his fingers through Dan’s hair, poking his finger in the curls that he’d find. “Of course.” He replied, smiling faintly.  
There was a chance that Dan’s mom would faint when she’d see Dan. Or maybe she wouldn’t recognize him, just like how Phil didn’t. But a mother easily recognizes her children, right? At least that’s what Phil’s mom always told him.  
He was hoping she’d recognize him and not faint. 

“You know I think I like your curls more than back when you used to straighten your hair,” Phil said with a chuckle, twirling one of Dan’s curls with his finger. 

“Straightening my hair completely ruined it, I guess. I'm never doing it again.” Dan chuckled lightly and frowned as he looked down. “I.. What time of year is it?” He asked quietly. 

“September 2018..” Phil said in a small voice and sighed. “It’s been a while, but you’re back now. That’s what matters.” He said and kissed Dan’s hair. “Get some sleep love.” 

“Oh..” Dan murmured and sighed, looking down. “Okay.” He whispered and closed his eyes, pretty quickly falling asleep from so much fatigue. 

  



	3. Chapter 3

 

The next morning, Phil woke up earlier than usual. Dan was still asleep so he carefully got out of bed, cursing under his breath when the bed creaked loudly and walked out of the room, closing the door to let Dan sleep. He dragged himself tiredly to the bathroom where he washed up and then made his way to the lounge where he let out a deep sigh as he sat down.   
Despite being extremely happy and grateful that Dan was back and alive, it all seemed as if it was too good to be true. 

It was true, though, yet Phil was still trying to process everything that had happened last night. 

He chewed on his lip as he took his phone out and dialed Dan’s mom’s number. The last time he spoke to her was around three years ago, when people had finally accepted that Dan was gone. Did she even have his number saved? 

“Hello.” Answered the familiar voice of a woman. 

Phil suddenly got nervous. Maybe he should’ve thought about what he was going to say. “Hi, Karen. It’s me, uh, Phil.” He said, picking at the fabric of the couch as he spoke. 

“Oh, hi Phil! I didn’t recognize your voice. It’s been a while, hasn’t it?” 

Phil chuckled both awkwardly and sadly, nodding even though she couldn’t see that. “Yeah. Sorry for not calling for like, three years.” 

Karen chuckled a little. “It’s all okay. Are you okay?” 

“Um, yes. I guess. How’s everything with you?” 

“It’s been okay.” 

There was a short awkward silence. 

“Dan’s back.” Phil blurted out and he could hear Karen’s breath hitch on the other end of the line. That probably wasn’t the best way to break the news but he was anxious. 

“Dan’s dead,” Karen replied, her voice breaking but also cold. She probably thought it was some sort of sick joke. Then again, she knew Phil wouldn’t joke about something like this. “He’s been gone for six years, Phil.” 

“I-I know. But he’s here. I swear. Can you please come? He asked about you yesterday..” 

Karen sighed deeply. “Was he the one who called me asking for your address then..?”

“Yes. His voice is different, I know. He looks different too.” Phil muttered, leaning back into the couch he sat on. 

“I’ll be there in a few hours.” Karen then said and with that ended the call.  Her voice switched from upbeat to hurt in a split second after Phil mentioned Dan, like she didn’t want to be reminded of the son she moved on from and believed was dead. Her son whose voice she didn’t recognize at all. 

Phil set his phone down on the table and got up to go to the kitchen where he began fixing himself a cup of coffee. 

Around a half an hour after that, Dan began to have a nightmare. A reminder from his brain of the trauma he had endured over six years. Ever detail projected.   
He almost screamed as he woke up in a panic, eyes darting around the room as he tried to remember his surroundings. 

As Phil walked past his room, he heard a small noise come from it as well as an aggressive creak from the bed. He slowly opened the door and saw Dan sat up straight, his expression as if he’d seen a ghost. 

“Hey, are you okay?” Phil asked in a quiet voice, his eyebrows furrowed with concern. 

Dan looked at Phil with tears in his eyes. “Nightmare... He came back... I went back..” He whispered quietly and shakily. “Scared me..”

Phil went over to Dan and crawled into the bed, pulling him into a hug. “It was just a dream...It’s all right. You’re safe now. You’re never going back. I promise you.” He spoke in a whisper and soothing voice, caressing Dan’s hair. 

Dan hugged Phil back tightly and cried a little into his shoulder. “I don’t wanna remember.” He murmured, voice weak and broken. “I wanna forget it all forever..” 

Phil frowned and he pulled his head back to look at Dan’s face, nodding a little. “I know..I know. I’m sorry you went through such horrible things.. You didn’t deserve it at all.” He whispered, cupping his face and wiping Dan’s tears with his thumbs. 

Dan whimpered quietly. “I can still feel him all over me... I want it to go away.” He said with tears welling up quite quickly. “I want him out of my head..”

“He’s far away from you now. If he ever lays a finger on you again, I swear I’ll kill him. He can’t hurt you anymore.” Phil said, pulling Dan back into the hug and let out a sigh. 

Dan nodded and hugged Phil back. The hug lingered for a while really, Dan needing reassurance he was okay. Phil calmly rocked him in his arms and whispered sweet words and soft reassurances. After the hug pulled away, he looked at Phil. “Please, could I have some breakfast?”

“Of course. What would you like?” Phil asked, getting up from the bed and stretched his arms out as he waited for Dan to answer.

Dan hadn’t yet told him about what happened in those six years, and Phil wasn’t sure if he ever would, but Phil was going to do everything he could to make sure Dan was safe and sound. He could never risk losing him again. No, not at all. 

“Cereal and toast?” Dan asked shyly. “If that’s too much... Cereal.” He added.

Dan didn’t want to talk about what happened yet but knew he’d have to at some point. He was willing to at some point, to vent and get it out. Plus if the case was open still, he’d have to tell the police anyway...

Phil shook his head. “Of course it’s not too much. You can even ask for more if you want.” He said and smiled. As he walked towards the door, he stopped and turned to Dan. “By the way, I talked to your mom. She’ll be here in a couple hours okay?” 

“Okay.” Dan nodded and stood up. It only took a second for him to ask: “Did she sound happy... To know I’m here? Or is she upset and angry?” He asked anxiously. 

Phil took a moment to think. “She is happy. Why would she be angry or upset? You’re finally back.” He said, smiling faintly at him. 

“I don’t know, she just.. Might be over me, she might not wanna be reminded of it all.” Dan whispered with a faint smile. They exchanged a few more words until Phil went off to make Dan breakfast, and Dan changed into some clothes. He picked a shirt that looked small enough and a pair of jeans too. The jeans and the top he picked were some of Phil’s clothes he hadn’t worn in a while meaning, luckily, they weren’t too big. But they were in a way. By the time Dan was changed, Phil had finished his breakfast, so Dan went out of the room to get it from him.

He walked into the kitchen, greeted by a smiling Phil who motioned to the food and glass of orange juice on the table. He started to eat, humming softly at the flavor, which really was just regular to most people, but tasted extraordinary to Dan. “This is amazing, thank you.”

“It is?” Phil asked with a chuckle. Just as he was about to say something else, the doorbell rang. Earlier than expected. Much earlier. Maybe she was nearby? Who could blame her though? She hadn’t seen her son in six years. It would only be normal for her to get here as fast as possible. 

He noticed Dan’s expression shifted into a nervous frown. Phil gave him words of reassurance and that he should continue eating to which Dan nodded, giving off a worried expression towards the kitchen door and then looked back down to his food, stirring the cereal in the bowl. 

Phil made his way to the front door entrance and inhaled deeply as he opened the door, revealing Dan’s mother. She had aged so much in just 3 years. She gave Phil a silent smile, but her eyes were full of anxiety.

“He’s in the kitchen,” Phil said, his voice quiet, and smiled faintly at her. 

She nodded and let out a shaky breath, slowly walking past Phil into his apartment. Phil closed the door behind her and led her into the kitchen. They didn’t speak much as they walked. There was only one purpose of her visit: Dan. But the fact that Dan was here rendered her speechless. 

The minute the kitchen door opened once again, Dan rose to his feet, looking at his mum. His chest tightened and an anxious knot traveled from his throat to his stomach, almost making him feel sick. Karen’s chest also tightened, but for another reason. Her reason is the relief and hurt, relieved her son was alive but hurt at the sight of him. His small body, clear fear, and restless eye bags.   
“Mum,” Dan said quietly, voice packed with weariness.

Karen didn’t reply though. She quickly wrapped Dan up in a hug. The hug was so distant but familiar to Dan. It was the one she’d give him on rough days, one that made him feel special and reminded him that she loved him. So of course, Dan hugged her back tightly, all his fears about seeing her flying out of the window.  
"I’ve missed you so much,” Karen whispered into Dan’s ear, her voice wavering from the tears that fell from her eyes. “I’m so happy you’re alive, I thought you were dead.” She admitted.

Hearing his mum cry is what sent Dan over the edge, he began to cry too. “Missed you too, I’m alive. I’m back. Never leaving again.” He whispered and sniffled.  
The sight of the mother being reunited with her long-lost, assumed-to-be-dead child sent Phil into tears of happiness. He watched them with a sad smile on his face, his hand covering his mouth to muffle the little cries he uttered.   
Six years was a long time, and no one ever expected to see Dan again. Even Phil who still hoped and felt that he was alive. But to actually see him face to face, and to hold onto him? That was a big stretch. But there they were. Both Karen and Phil seeing Dan face to face finally after years of mourning and feeling his body in their hold once again. 

The hug went on for a while as the two got acquainted again and comforted one another. Karen pulled away first and put her hands on Dan’s shoulders, her eyes raking over the boy’s frame. She was disgusted with the thoughts of what could have been done to Dan to make him look so ghastly. Her anger rose, anger for the man who took her son and ruined him so harshly. The police still had the case open, and she was going to have to call them to notify her son had been found. But she wasn’t going to rest until the man that almost killed her son was locked away to never be released again.

They all moved to the lounge, where Karen sat beside Dan, Phil on the other side of him. She couldn’t help but look at Dan.  
“Look at you...” She whispered and sniffled, shaking her head and looking at Dan solemnly. “How do you feel?” She asked with a small, but truly caring, smile.

Dan’s response was almost fully non-verbal. He shrugged and looked down at his lap, chewing his lower lip as he thought. “Okay?” He finally spoke, voice uneasy.  
“What happened, darling?” Karen asked carefully, making sure to stay calm for her son. She didn’t want to startle or upset him.  
“A guy must have given me a spiked drink… I guess. After that, it was a blur. I ended up in someone basement and never saw light again until last night.” Dan replied, his voice cracking and breaking. “So much happened - so much.” He added.

“You don’t have to go into it now..” Phil whispered, his eyebrows furrowed together. He could feel that Karen was angry even if she didn’t show it. She was his mother after all, and Dan was forcefully taken away from her. “You can tell us what happened whenever you’re ready to remember. We’ll be here to listen when the time comes.” He continued. 

However, as Phil thought more about the night of Dan’s disappearance, he couldn’t help but feel a little guilty. Maybe if he had stayed with Dan on the beach he wouldn’t have been kidnapped. Or maybe if he took Dan with him.   
He didn’t do any of those two options though, and Dan did get kidnapped.   
Guilt continued to spread throughout Phil. Why now?   
But here they were, six years later with tears stains seeped into their cheeks and reunited with one another. 

Dan nodded and looked at his feet, hands shaking as he fiddled with his fingers. “Don’t wanna remember right now… Not for a long time.” He whispered and sniffled.

Karen nodding understandingly and rubbed Dan’s back gently. “Whenever you’re ready, hunny.” She reassured. “We’ll get to the bottom of it. We’ll find who did it, they’ll never be allowed near you again. I swear.” She said some of her anger for the man laced delicately in her voice. “You’re safe now, Dan. You can breathe.”

That reassurance caused Dan to let out a breath he felt like he’d been holding for years. Technically she was right, he was safe. But his mind didn’t want him to believe that. He had constant thoughts that he was followed, that somehow the man would get him again and kill him. “Yeah.” He croaked quietly and coughed, a lump in his throat formed from thinking so much in that simple second. 

Phil averted his eyes from Dan to Karen with a small frown on his face. “Is Dan’s case still open?” He asked, hoping desperately that it still was. “I thought that it was closed three years ago..?” He continued, tilting his head a little. 

Karen looked at Phil and nodded slowly. “They stopped looking, but the case is open, there’s still a tab on it for the hopes there would be improvements.” She replied. “We can call the detective who worked on it soon to let him know that he’s back.” She added. 

Phil smiled and let out a sigh of relief. “Good. Now we can throw the bastard’s ass in prison..” He muttered and looked away, his voice showing off a tiny bit of anger and vengeance. He then turned back to look at Karen. “Would you like anything to drink?” He asked, the negative tone then completely vanishing into a calmer, more casual one. 

Karen sighed. “If they can find him.” She murmured. “And yeah, please. A coffee would be lovely, hun.” She added and gave Phil her usual friendly smile.

Dan looked up at Phil. “P-please could I have a water?” He asked quietly.

Phil got up from the couch, nodding at the two of them with a smile before heading to the kitchen to get their drinks. As he prepared the coffee, he could hear distant murmuring from Dan and Karen. He smiled to himself, happy to hear them talk to one another again after all this time.

Karen continued to comfortingly rub Dan’s back as they spoke until Dan asked a dreaded question. That being: “Is dad okay?”  
Her face dropped and her eyes turned their gaze to the floor. “I hoped you wouldn’t ask. No, sweetheart.” She replied sadly. “Last year he passed away.” She murmured.  
Dan look at her, his mouth slightly open from shock and tears forming in his already sad eyes. “No..” He whispered.   
“Unfortunately so… We both wished you were there to say goodbye.” Karen murmured. She was definitely upset but had no more tears left to cry.  
“I wish I was there… Why was I so stupid?” Dan asked himself, clenching his fists in hurt and anger. “I’m sorry, mum…” He said as two tears rolled down his cheeks and fell to the wooden floor.  
“Darling no, don’t be upset with yourself. It’s okay. You’re alive and that’s all that matters. Dad will always be in our hearts…” Karen whispered and hugged Dan. Dan silently nodded into her shoulder and held onto his mother.

Once Phil had prepared the drinks, he made his way back to the lounge where he was greeted with a crying Dan, clutching onto Karen. He furrowed his eyebrows as he set the mugs down on the table, looking at the two. “W-What happened? Is everything okay?” He asked with concern. 

Karen looked at Phil as he continued to rock and soothe her son. “I told him about what happened to his father…” She whispered gently and hummed to calm Dan down. 

Phil was still confused. He hadn’t spoken to Dan’s family in a while and wasn’t aware of what happened to his dad at all. “Sorry, but, what happened..?” He asked, voice quiet as he sat down on the couch beside Dan with furrowed eyebrows. 

Karen sighed gently. “He passed away just last year.” She murmured, holding Dan tighter upon hearing a muffled sob. 

Phil felt his heart shatter when he heard Dan’s almost gut-wrenching sob. His eyebrows drew together into a frown and he felt some tears well up in his eyes. “I-I’m sorry for your loss..” He said in a quiet voice. 

He couldn’t imagine at all how lonely Karen must’ve felt. To have both her husband and son taken away from her and there was nothing she could do to prevent that from happening. At least one of them was back though. Phil let out a sad sigh, shifting his gaze to the hands that rested on his lap. 

Karen shook her head and took an arm from around Dan to place her hand on Phil’s shoulder. “It’s okay, love. I have Dan back now. It’s gonna be okay.” She murmured, trying to also reassure Dan. 

Dan felt horrible for disappearing but he had to get it into his head that it was not his fault at all. Shortly after, he pulled away from the hug and wiped his eyes, silently leaning forward to take a drink from the water Phil made him. 

Phil watched Dan silently, feeling bad that he received terrible news already and it was only his first day out. He  sighed and rested a reassuring hand on Dan’s shoulder, giving him a very faint smile since his expression was overtaken by sadness.   
He also just realized that Karen had never found out that the two were together, which stopped him from doing any over-the-top actions. 

Dan looked at Phil and smiled faintly. He leaned back on the sofa and looked at the wall in front of them with a blank expression. He didn’t want to talk or communicate right now. 

Karen rubbed Dan’s thigh softly for comfort and looked at Phil. “How’s your mother, dear? It’s been a while since we spoke.”

Phil looked up and nodded a little, smiling small. “She’s all right, thanks for asking.” He replied and then furrowed his eyebrows a bit. “You two don’t talk anymore?” He asked, tilting his head a little. His mom and Karen used to be such good friends so it surprised him that they hadn’t spoken to each other. 

Karen shook her head in response. “Not since around three years ago. We all seemed to have lost contact then, just little messages here and there. Though I’d love to get in contact with her again.” She smiled softly.

Phil nodded slowly and sighed softly. “If you want maybe later on before you leave you could get in touch? I’m sure she’d love to speak to you again.” He said with a small smile. “Which reminds me that I should tell her Dan’s back.” He spoke mostly to himself with that last comment. “Shall I ask her to come by?”

“That sounds lovely, yeah.” Karen smiled gently and looked at Dan. Her son looks so spaced out and so hurt, it now felt like her life mission to help him. She stood up and looked at Phil. “Can I have a word outside?"

Phil furrowed his eyebrows in a bit of worry but he nodded anyway and got up from the couch. He glanced at Dan as he walked out of the room with Karen, hoping that he’d be okay. He had to be okay. Obviously not now, but in the future. It just hurt so much to see him in his current state. 

He let out a small sigh and turned to look at Karen. “Do you think he’ll be all right..?” He asked, referring to Dan. 

Karen stood beside him and sighed deeply. “I don’t know… I was thinking though,” she started and chewed her lip for a second. “We can talk to the detective later, then after it might be good to see if we can get a therapist or psychiatrist to talk to Dan… This will have scarred him inside and out…”

Phil nodded slowly as he listened to Karen, his arms folded across his chest. “Yeah... That’s a good idea. But he should go whenever he’s ready to talk about what happened.” He said and sighed, his gaze falling on the floor beneath them as he thought for a few seconds. He then looked back up at Karen. “I missed him so much..” His voice was bittersweet as he spoke with a faint smile on his face. “I never thought I’d ever see him again, honestly. I’m so glad that he’s back.”

Karen nodded and smiled faintly. “Me too, Phil.” He said softly. “I know you missed him. You two always had something special, didn’t you?” She asked. It wasn’t hard for her to suspect something was going on between them. Something more than friends. 

Phil felt a blush creep onto his cheeks and he awkwardly chuckled, looking away then back at Karen, shrugging a little. “I mean, yeah. We were really close, uh, friends back in the day.” He said, smiling small. He was acting like his teenage self with all the blushing and awkward answers and he wanted to stop. 

Karen nodded a little. “I hope you can get back to being the same again.” She said and rubbed Phil’s shoulder. “Let’s get back to him. I don’t want him to be alone for too long.” She whispered and walked back into the lounge. 

“Me too..” Phil murmured and let out a sigh before following Karen. He went and sat down beside Dan again, not sure whether to speak or not. After a couple moments, he remembered to call his mom. “I’ll be right back.” He muttered, smiling a little at Karen and Dan before leaving the lounge to dial his mom. 

Karen nodded and turned to Dan. “Hun, how would you feel about talking to someone about this?” She asked gently.   
Dan looked at her and shook his head. “Not ready.” He said, voice croaking.   
Karen nodded, understanding. “When you are ready though? They can help you through this and give you the support you need.”  
Dan just nodded to that and chewed his lip. “Okay.” He said quietly. 

Phil’s mom, Kathryn —much like Phil and Karen— didn’t immediately believe that Dan was back which led Phil into urging her to come over. Eventually, she agreed. He let out a soft sigh as he slipped his phone back into his pocket and reentered the lounge. “My mom will be here in a bit.” He said with a small smile. 

Dan nodded a little and Karen looked at Phil. “He agreed to talk to someone when he’s ready.” She said sweetly, smiling a tad as she rubbed Dan’s back. 

Phil smiled, glad that Dan agreed, and looked from Karen to Dan. “That’s good. Take all the time you need, lo- I mean Dan.” He quickly corrected himself and then internally face-palmed. 

Dan looked at Phil and nodded slowly. He looked down and fiddled with his fingers. “Gonna go to the bedroom.” He whispered and left the room. He wanted to be alone for a bit. 

Karen looked at Phil and sighed. “I feel bad, like for all of this. We shouldn’t have let you two go alone. I could have done more to prevent this. I’m worried about him and I want him to be okay.” She said quietly, getting emotional.

That’s when the guilt that Phil experienced earlier came back, and he really wanted it to go away. He shook his head and looked down at his hands, feeling his eyes tear up and a lump in his throat forming preventing him from breathing properly. “No..I shouldn’t have left him, Karen. I should’ve either brought him with me or stayed with him. But I didn’t. Instead, I left him on that beach by himself, and I was gone long enough for him to be taken away.” He whispered, looking away as he wiped a tear that slid down his cheek as he spoke. 

Karen shook her head and sighed, moving closer to Phil and resting a hand on his shoulder. “Hun, it’s not your fault. I promise. Really, it’s none of our faults. No one saw this coming. It’s the man’s fault. He preyed upon a clearly vulnerable young boy.” She whispered. “Did he say anything about what he went through? Anything that could hint?”

Phil let out a shaky breath and sniffled as he thought back to his recent conversations with Dan. Did his mom want to hear what he remembered? He had to tell her. She was going to find out eventually. “Yesterday when I was with Dan in, uh, bed helping him fall asleep, he said that he could ‘still feel him all over him..’” He whispered, frowning at the thoughts of what possible and inhumane things the man could’ve done to Dan. “Other than that, no not really..” 

Karen gulped at that, looking at the floor. “What could that even mean?” She whispered to herself. “A lot... I guess?” She frowned and then looked at Phil. “If you see any physical marks, can you tell me?” She asked. Dan had been wearing long sleeves since he got back that morning so no one knew about his scars. 

Phil nodded, frowning a little. “Of course.” To see Dan’s scars and bruises if he had any would for sure shatter Phil’s heart into a million pieces. It angered him that someone hurt Dan. That someone even laid a finger on him with horrible intentions. He was going to help Dan heal. He was going to do everything in his power to help Dan heal. He had to. 

Karen nodded. “Thank you. I just want to get to the bottom of it, without forcing it out of him..” She whispered and closed her eyes for a moment before the doorbell rang. “Would that be your mum?”

“Yeah. It wouldn’t help to force him to do anything.” Phil agreed. His head shot up to the sound of the doorbell ringing and he got up from the couch. “Probably. I’ll be right back. Excuse me.” He said with a small smile and headed to answer the door. There he was met with his mother who looked a bit startled when she saw Phil. 

“Hi, mom.” Phil greeted her and pulled her into a short hug. 

“Hello,” Kathryn replied, her eyes looking everywhere but at Phil. 

“Dan and Karen are both here. Dan’s really back.” He whispered, smiling faintly. He then led his mother to the lounge where she saw Karen for the first time in three years. 

“Oh, Karen.” She said, her voice soft as usual but also sad. Kathryn walked to Karen and pulled her into a hug. “How are you, darling?” She asked, pulling away from the hug to look at Karen with a bittersweet smile. 

Karen hugged Kathryn back before looking back at her. “Managing.” She said softly. “It’s been a hell of a day.” She sighed. “How are you?” She asked kindly. 

“I’m alright.” Replied Kathryn and that’s when the air fell into an uncomfortable silence. The question Kathryn wanted to ask didn’t seem like coming out of her mouth for some reason until she inhaled sharply and furrowed her eyebrows. “Is he...Is he really here..?” She asked, her voice small and uncertain. 

Karen sighed gently and nodded. “Sit down. I’ll go see if he wants to come through.” She murmured and stood up She walked to Phil’s bedroom and tapped on the door before entering. Dan laid on the bed, his gaze only on the ceiling, muttering some words to himself. Though he snapped out of it when he heard his mum say ‘Dan.’  
He sat up and looked at her, tilting his head a little.   
Karen smiled faintly. “Kath is here, darling. Wanna come through and say hi?”  
Dan shrugged. He wanted to be alone but he felt as if he could just say hi. He nodded then and got out of bed, walking to the lounge with Karen; lingering in the doorway of the room rather than walking in. 

Kathryn’s heart ached when she laid her eyes on the frail and broken figure in front of her. Her eyes welled with sadness and she went forward, pulling Dan into a hug. “Welcome back love..” She whispered, trying to keep her tears from falling. A few seconds later she pulled away and looked at Dan who had a hard time maintaining eye contact but managed a very faint smile and a ‘Thank you’ before dropping his empty gave back to the floor.. “You’ve been here since when?” She then asked. 

“He came back just yesterday. I was awake really late at night and that’s when he knocked. I’m glad I was awake.” Phil replied for Dan and let out a small sigh, looking from Dan to his mother. 

“Oh. It’s good to have you back.” Kathryn said, smiling small. 

Dan nodded slowly and looked around the room, getting anxious about how many people were there, even if it was only three. He took a deep breath and rubbed his eyes. “Gonna nap.” He whispered faintly and quickly left to the bedroom to go to sleep. 

Phil let out a sigh as he watched Dan leave the room. He then looked between the two mothers across from him whose expressions were both painted with concern. “He just needs time..” He said, voice quiet. Kathryn and Karen nodded in agreement. 

Karen stayed quiet for a moment before talking up. “While he’s not here... Should we call the detective to update him on the case?” She suggested quietly. 

Phil nodded and sat down on the couch, leaning back into it. “That sounds good.” He said but then turned to Karen, frowning a little. “What if it gets too crowded for Dan? Like if the detective comes with assistants or something like that to speak with Dan?” 

“Keep him to the side. Perhaps let him stay in the bedroom - make it so only one or two people can talk to him at a time.” Karen said softly as she pulled up the detective's number. “I don’t think they should come today anyway, he’s already out of it. Perhaps they can come tomorrow or the day after?” 

“Sure, yeah. Just let me know and I’ll let him know as well.” Phil said with a short nod and then sighed deeply. “God I really hope they catch that asshole..” He muttered, his tone angry and annoyed. Dan never deserved to go through anything so horrible, and it made Phil beyond angry that he had to endure it anyway. 

Karen nodded in agreement, sighing quietly. She called the number and stood up, pacing nervously around the room as she awaited a reply. 

Kathryn looked at Phil and rubbed his back gently. “They will don’t worry love.” She said gently, but also a bit unsurely. 

Phil watched Karen with furrowed eyebrows, chewing on his lip impatiently waiting for the detective to reply. He turned to his mom and smiled faintly with a small nod as he was also unsure whether they would catch the man or not even though he hoped so. 

As Phil thought about yesterday night, he tried remembering things Dan had told him and suddenly felt very nervous. He turned to his mother with furrowed eyebrows and slight anxiety in his eyes. “Do you...Do you think the man will come here and take Dan..?” He asked. He didn’t want to show he was worried in front of Dan, but now Dan went to bed so he could express. “Dan mentioned he might yesterday..”

Karen got through to the detective and spoke to him about Dan, asking too if they could postpone the face to face follow up for another day. 

Kathryn, on the other hand, was trying to calm her son’s nerves. “Darling, Dan is traumatized, worried. No one's gonna come to get him. We won’t allow that. We’ll keep him safe. Don’t worry, honestly.” She said calmly. 

Phil exhaled in an attempt to calm down. He nodded and tried a smile at his mother. “Okay...Yeah, we will keep him safe. I don’t want him being taken away again.” He looked down with sad eyes. “It was so hard without him..” He whispered.   
That was no lie.   
Every day for six years he’d think about Dan. It was hard both to think of him and to not think of him. 

Kath nodded, understandingly. “I know, love. It was hard for us all. But he’s back now. Are you okay with him staying here? It’s not too much for you right?” She asked. “If you can’t, he can go to Karen’s.” She smiled kindly. 

Speaking of, Karen had managed to arrange for the detectives to come to the apartment the next day to try to talk to Dan. Obviously at his own pace. She sighed in relief and put her phone in her pocket before sitting down again. 

Phil quickly nodded to his mother’s question. He didn’t want Dan to leave at all, although Karen was still Dan’s mother and Phil was just his ex-boyfriend.   
Ex-boyfriend?  
Phil didn’t know what to label Dan as.   
“I don’t mind him staying with me. But maybe we should ask him where he wants to stay when he wakes up?” Phil suggested with a shrug. 

Kathryn nodded and patted her sons back. “Okay, love.” She said softly. Karen looked at the two and sighed. “Phil, the detective will be coming tomorrow.” She said and sighed. “To here that is.”

Phil inhaled deeply, his eyes moving between Karen and Kathryn and nodded. “Okay. I’ll let Dan know later.” He said and chewed on his lip nervously. Hopefully, all would go well tomorrow. 

Karen nodded a little and looked at the time. “I have work soon. I’m gonna have to get off. If you need any help with Dan, call or text me okay Phil?” She asked as she stood up, stretching out. 

“I, unfortunately, have to leave as well, darling,” Kathryn added to which Phil nodded at both of them and walked them out. He gave each of them a hug and waved them off before closing the door and let out a deep sigh. 

He ran his fingers through his hair as he walked towards his bedroom, slowly and carefully opening the door to make sure not to make any noise to disturb Dan and once he walked inside, he closed it. He went over to the bed and crawled into it and laid on his side, not to sleep but to just lay there and watch Dan silently with a sad expression.

After a bit he let out a sigh and rolled onto his back, looking up at the ceiling as his mind became flooded with thoughts about the whole situation.  

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Firstly, sorry for the slow updates. Second, there was a mistake with the chapters uploaded. The chapter 4 that was previously updated was the wrong chapter, and then chapter 5 was uploaded as what chapter 4 was.   
> So sorry for the mistakes! Here's the actual thing

Dan woke up - from his first sleep in a while that didn’t end in a nightmare - around twenty minutes after that, quickly looking around as he once again had to remind himself where he was. He yawned and looked at Phil, before sitting up and looking straight ahead. “Did mum go?” He asked tiredly. 

Phil looked over at Dan with furrowed eyebrows and nodded a little. “Yeah, she did. So did my mom.” He replied and tilted his head a little. “How are you feeling?” He asked, taking Dan’s hand in his own and rubbing his thumb in circular motions over it. 

Dan shrugged. “Okay?” He replied. But it was clear that’s not what he meant. He looked at Phil and sighed, his eyes showing so much upset. “I wanna be okay…”

Phil sat up and scooted closer to Dan, putting an arm around Dan’s shoulder, pulling him close. He kissed the side of his head and ran his fingers through his hair. “I know love, I know..” He whispered. “You will be.” He continued and sighed. 

Dan looked down and sniffled. He leaned into Phil and took Phil’s other hand, playing with his fingers. “But when? I can’t stop. I can’t stop feeling him, or hearing him or thinking of what he did. It makes me feel sick…”

“You just need time. I promise you’ll be okay. You have me. You have your mother. We love you and are going to do everything we can to help you.” Phil spoke with a quiet and soothing voice. “I’m so sorry you had to deal with that man. I wish you never did. If I could, I’d change it so that it was me and not you.” 

Dan shook his head. “I wouldn’t my want you to ever go through that. I wouldn’t let you.” He mumbled and looked at Phil. “I’m scared he comes back, Phil. What if he does? If he takes me again I’ll never come back. That’s what he told me… I’m scared.” He sniffled. 

“He’s not going to come back. They’re going to catch him, Dan. And if he ever even hurts a single hair on your head again, I’ll kill him. I swear I will.” Phil said, his tone has a hint of anger. “He’ll never take you back again. I won’t let him. I promise.” 

Dan nodded and held onto the hand he was playing with. “Thank you.” He whispered weakly. “Missed you.” He added, voice tone not changing one bit. 

“I missed you too. So much.” Phil replied and rested his head on Dan’s. After a couple moments of silence, Phil opened his mouth to speak. “I told my mom I’d ask you so, do you prefer that you stay with me or your mom? I won’t be bothered if you pick your mom, so don’t worry.” He said and faintly smiled. 

“Here…” Dan replied quite quickly. “Wanna be with you.” He murmured and looked down. “I mean if you want me to stay here?” He added and sighed.

“Of course I want you to stay,” Phil said in a small voice and smiled small to himself, glad that Dan chose to stay with him. “And another thing..” He continued, chewing on his lip. “There’s a detective coming tomorrow to ask you a few questions. They’re going to help catch him and he’ll be locked away forever.” 

Dan nodded. Was he ready to even talk? Not completely but he had to at some point. Plus it’ll help catch the guy who took him. And he beefed that to happen soon. “What kind of questions?” He asked quietly, to be aware of what he had to say. 

Phil thought for a moment. “They’ll probably ask you if you know the guy’s name if you know where you were when you were being held captive..” He then paused before continuing, turning his head to look at Dan with sudden realization. “Do you remember where you came out of?” 

Dan shook his head slowly. “I was in a basement, of a building, in a field... I think it was a barn... Like abandoned..” He whispered and looked down. “There’s no use looking there because many people use the building for random shit.”

“Still. That could trace to something. Do you know the city or something like that?” Phil asked as he continued to rub his thumb over Dan’s hand, looking at him with furrowed eyebrows. 

Dan shook his head. “Only the country… I’ve forgotten what happened between being on the bench and getting there.” He sighed quietly and looked down. “I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay, don’t apologize,” Phil said in a soothing voice and hugged Dan tightly. “I’m sorry I left you on the beach..” He whispered, the guilt coming back and increasing every second. 

Dan shook his head and hugged Phil back, sniffling. “No. Don’t say sorry. I should have followed, but I didn’t. I shouldn’t have spoken to him, but I did. This is all my fault..” He babbled, tears forming quickly.

“It isn’t your fault. Don’t you dare think this is your fault. I should’ve protected you. We always went in pairs but this time I let you stay behind.” Phil let out a shaky breath, tears making their way into his eyes as well so he tried to prevent them from falling. “He’s an asshole who pretended to be nice to you. It isn’t your fault for believing him. I would’ve too.” He whispered. 

Dan curled up on himself and hugged his legs. “I can’t get it out my head.” He cried quietly. “It hurts. I want it out now.” He sniffled and pulled his hair, gripping it right. “Now.. Now..” He repeated, now hyperventilating. 

Phil’s eyes widened and he quickly wrapped his arms around Dan, feeling him shake in his hold. “I’m so sorry...If I could suck the pain away I would.” He whispered, holding Dan in an embrace to attempt to comfort him. “It’s going to be okay. I swear on my life. You’re going to be okay. I love you so much. So, so much..” He rambled, the tears that he tried holding back escaped anyway and slid down his cheeks. “We’re going to find him and catch him, and you’re going to get the help you need. You’re going to be okay..” 

Dan’s chest rose and fell quickly, his breaths coming out as shaky sighs. He tried to speak but the intensities of his shaking grew and that became close to impossible. Many times in captivity he wanted to end it all there and then - suicide. The thoughts crept back into his head. This time though, he could do it. He had no restraints. Well, but Phil. “I can’t..” He croaked. 

Phil shook his head causing some tears to drip onto his shirt. “You can.. Please... I need you to. I already lost you once. I can’t lose you again.” He choked out a small sob and pulled Dan closer to him as if he was protecting him.  
Something he failed to do six years ago.   
“I don’t want to lose you again..” He whispered in a cry. “You’re back...You’re finally back and you’re going to get better.”

Dan shook his head and furrowed his eyebrows. Everything was too much. He heard Phil’s voice, the man’s and his thoughts. It was overwhelming. “Please… I can’t… Wanna go…” He whispered. 

Phil’s heart shattered into a billion pieces right there and then and he quickly shook his head. “No..No, don’t go. Don’t go, Dan. It’s been so hard without you. I need you.” He cried, closing his eyes. He held Dan’s face close to his chest as more tears continued to fall. “I’ll do whatever it takes if it meant you’d stay...Don’t go..” 

“It’s too hard. C-can’t…” Dan whispered and shook his head, sobbing and shaking violently. The pain he felt was horrible. It wasn’t as bad as the physical torture he endured but it was the mental scarring coming back. “Hurts, Phil…” He whimpered. 

“I know it’s hard and I’m so incredibly sorry that it is. I wish I could just make things easier for you right now as we speak. But I can’t, and I hate that I can’t.” Phil took a deep breath before continuing to speak. “I wish I could take the pain away. I wish I could erase your memory of the last 6 years with the snap of my finger. But I can’t and I’m so sorry.” He whispered, hugging Dan closer if possible to try and stop him from shaking. “You need time...Time is going to heal you with the help of professional help and me and your mom and my mom by your side. We can’t lose you again. I can’t lose you again. “ 

Dan tugged Phil’s shirt and cried into the fabric, holding onto it as if his life depended on it. This went on for a while - Dan babbling words he couldn’t help and Phil trying to soothe him. That was until Dan ended up crying himself into exhaustion which quickly ended in Dan sleeping with his grip on Phil loosening a little.

As soon as Phil saw that Dan fell asleep, he broke down into tears. Properly. His body was shaking and jolting forwards suddenly every once in a while as he covered his mouth with his hand to muffle the sobs that attempted to escape his mouth. The thought of losing Dan was something Phil couldn’t handle. He couldn’t lose him so soon. He couldn’t lose him in general. 

All these years Dan was missing from Phil’s side with the assumption that Dan was simply dead. But to have him back, free at last with the chance to get better but lose him anyway? Phil didn’t want that. He had the chance to grow old with Dan now. To die with him by his side as they slowly faded into the light together. Yet here Dan was, slipping right through Phil’s fingers and Phil desperately trying to maintain a grip on him and it was only a matter of time until Dan completely fell from Phil’s hands and shattered like glass. 

Phil’s eyes were shut tightly as he cried and cried, whimpers and shaky breaths leaving him. He went from having his hand on his mouth to muffle the sobs to biting down hard on his hand which worked better to silence him but not to a complete silence. 

This went on and on for what seemed to be hours maybe until Phil managed to cry himself to sleep, still holding Dan tightly against his chest, afraid that he’d accidentally drop him out of his grip.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's chapter 5 fixed. Sorry for the mistakes! (Chapter 4 has also been fixed so if you have already read it you might wanna read it again!)

Dan woke up early the next morning. He looked at Phil who was asleep before he edged out of bed. He sat on the edge of the bed and looked at the floor. After pondering for some time, he stood up.   
He grabbed a graphic tee and some jeans from Phil’s wardrobe and left to change. 

Walking out the bathroom after changing, he looked down at himself and sighed. His bare arms were littered in scars of different shapes and sizes with some other darker marks. 

“Keep going.” Dan said quietly to himself, trying to convince himself to not do anything bad. So he kept his head up and went into the kitchen, pouring out a bowl of cereal. Instead of sitting on the counter, a chair or in the lounge, he sat on the floor, resting against the cupboard. There he sat, thinking about nothing at all. 

Phil woke up the next morning a couple hours after Dan did. His eyes remained closed as his hand searched for Dan in the bed but immediately snapped open in a panic when he wasn’t there. His thoughts directly went to what the worst thing could happen so he shot out of bed and stumbled to the door, swinging it open. His mind kept going No, no, no, please no. As he searched the house, not finding him in the bathrooms, lounge or spare room. 

He let out a sigh of relief when he heard rustling in the kitchen though and stopped rushing around to catch his breath that he lost from anxiety. He made his way back to the bathroom where he properly washed up before making his way to the kitchen. 

Phil didn’t see Dan at first, confused at to how he heard rustling but there was no one until his eyes fell on Dan who sat on the floor.   
And that’s when his heart felt like it got caught up in his throat.  
The bruises and scars on Dan’s arms of different shapes and hues sent Phil into something more than anger.   
Yet he remained calm for Dan. He sat down next to him on the floor and without saying a word, he put his arm around him and pulled him closer. Phil’s touch spoke what was too early in the morning to be said but had to be. 

At this point, Phil was pretty sure if he had the chance to.   
That if he ever laid eyes on the man who dared take Dan away from him.  
He would kill him a slow and painful death with no hesitation. 

Dan, surprisingly, got Phil’s message. Phil used to always use hugs and holds over words. So this meant Dan knew what Phil wanted to say, and what he meant. It was comforting. “When are the detectives coming?” He asked tiredly.  
He was still hesitant to talk, like, very hesitant. But he’d be having to talk at some point so why not now? Of course it would be hard, but he was going to try.  
He then moved his bowl over to Phil as if to offer him some of the cereal. 

Phil let out a yawn and looked at his phone to see the time. It was currently 8:15am. “Probably at around twelve. I’ll call and make sure with your mom in a bit.” He replied. Phil shook his head with a small smile when Dan offered him cereal and gently pushed it back towards Dan. “Thanks, but you should eat.” He said and let out a sigh. “How are you?”

Dan nodded a little and continued to eat, sighing deeply and frowning. “Coping.” He replied quietly and and rested his head on Phil’s shoulder. “How are you?” He asked shyly in reply. 

Phil ran his fingers through Dan’s hair and sighed. “I’m okay.” He replied with a faint smile. Sure, he was okay other than that huge breakdown he had the night before after Dan fell asleep. His gaze fell on Dan’s marks which caused him to furrow his eyebrows. He tilted his head back, and instead looked up at the ceiling with a sigh. 

Dan didn’t finish the cereal he had, more or less just put it to the side ‘for later’. He looked down and rubbed his arm nervously. “What if they don’t catch him Phil..?”

Phil shook his head and looked down at Dan. He took his hand in his own and squeezed it lightly for comfort. “They will. I’ll make sure they do.” He said in a quiet voice with slightly furrowed eyebrows. “They’re gonna catch him and hopefully give that bastard a death sentence..” He muttered. 

Dan nodded and looked at their hands. It reminded him of high school. Of when things were okay, calm. “I hope.” He whispered. “But I don’t know enough to get them to find him…”

Phil sighed deeply as he also looked at their hands. “If there was something worse than death he deserves it ten billion times worse.” 

Dan sighed and closed his eyes, trying to relax. “I wish we could go back, so this never happened…”

“Me too..” Phil whispered and rested his head on Dan’s. “They’ll use what you know.” He then said. “Plus, maybe as you talk about it you’ll start remembering things?” 

“I only remember the bad things. Like, the really bad things.” Dan sighed. “But I guess there’s no harm in trying…”  
They spoke for some more time before they moved to the sofa and watched anime. This also went on for a bit, that was until the doorbell rang, causing Dan to jump. 

Phil’s eyes moved to the direction of the door once the bell rang. If he was already nervous, he couldn’t imagine how Dan felt. He shifted his eyes to Dan and gave him a small smile of reassurance. “It’s going to be okay. Just tell them all that you know. You’re going to be just fine. If you need anything you can just ask for me okay?” He said - to which Dan nodded - and got up, taking Dan’s hand in his as he walked to the front door with him. 

Once he opened the door, he was greeted with a slightly taller, well-dressed man that Phil assumed to be the detective. The detective introduced himself as ‘Detective Watson’ and after the greetings ended, he turned to look at Dan. 

“As you may know, Daniel, I’m here to ask you a few questions about the last six years. If you aren’t sure of your answer, that’s completely fine. Just tell me what you know and I —along with my team— will do everything we can to help you.” Detective Watson said and gave Dan a small smile. 

Dan nodded slowly and chewed his bottom lip. He looked at the people, trying to decide if they seemed kind or scary. Both? He didnt know if he could do this. “Okay.” He said in the softest voice. “S-sorry, but how many questions?” He asked, frowning a little. 

“Five to six questions.” The detective replied. “It’ll be over quick, I promise.” He then said and smiled reassuringly. 

Phil looked from Dan to the detective with his eyebrows drawn together in a worried frown. “Am I allowed to stay with him as you ask these questions..?” He knew what the answer was but it couldn’t hurt to at least ask. 

The detective shook his head, sighing softly. “I’m afraid not.” He replied. “What room shall we sit in?” 

“Lounge is fine.” Phil said and then led them to the lounge. Before leaving Dan alone with the men, he gave him a hug and whispered a couple words of reassurance, knowing that Dan was nervous. After that, the door was closed and Phil was separated from Dan. 

Once they were inside, the detective sat down on the chair and Dan sat across from him. He pulled out a notebook from his briefcase and set it down on his lap, clicking his pen to prepare it for writing. “I know you may be feeling uneasy, but just take a deep breath and try to relax. Don’t answer anything you’re uncomfortable with.” He said, his voice calm. 

Dan nodded, watching ever little movement Detective Watson did. His eyes were full of worry but he cleared his throat and said “Okay.” This was going to be the worst - however long - of his life and he wasn’t wholly ready for it at all. 

The detective let out a sigh before looking down at his notepad before looking back up at Dan. “The first question is simple: To your best memory, describe the incident that happened six years ago. Meaning, where you were, who you were with, things like that up until you interacted with the man. Think about it as if you were..telling me about your day. Except that day was six years ago.” He began and leaned back into his seat. 

Dan nodded slowly. “Was in Mexico… I was with Phil and our families most of the day. We went to an amusement park, or shopping, then went to get food. After, our parents said we can go to the beach front while they went back. So, of course as teenagers, we were up for the idea, and so went to the beach. We sat on benches and spoke until Phil went to a very close by shop, for something. I think?” He explained. “Then it happened…”

The detective nodded slowly as he wrote down what Dan said. He looked back up at Dan and let a soft sigh. “I see. So, Phil left you alone to go to a shop that was close. Do you think he was able to see you from the shop?” He then asked. 

“B-but it wasn’t his fault. I said I’d stay..” Dan murmured sadly. “And maybe? I don’t know. All I know is he was close by. But by the fact that he didn’t know I was gone until I was gone. I’m gonna say he couldnt.”

The detective went silent for a moment as if to gather his thoughts. “Okay.” He finally said after a few seconds of uncomfortable silence. “Now, when you spoke to the man, how did he approach you? Was he threatening in any way? Did he take you away by forcefully dragging you away? Or was it some sort of build up?” 

Dan gulped as he thought. “B-build up…” He whispered. “He seemed kind. We spoke about the beach - but he wasn’t the best at english. I-I think he gave me a drugged water as after I took a few sips, I remember nothing from after it…”

“As you two spoke—or really in these past six years— did he ever mention a name? Anything about himself?” The detective asked as he wrote down Dan’s previous answer, making sure he scribbled down every word that Dan said. 

Phil, in the meantime, decided to call Dan’s mom to let her know about the fact that the detectives were interrogating Dan. He also told her about the marks all over Dan’s arms and that he wasn’t sure if there were any more. He didn’t need to be in front of Karen to know how hurt she looked as she listened to Phil. 

Dan shook his head a little after taking quite a while to think for a while - but nothing came to his head at all. “No. Not once. I never heard anything.” He whispered and looked down.

The detective nodded and let out a sigh. “I see. After this, maybe tomorrow, we’ll bring in a police sketch artist so you can describe what the man looked like. Do you remember what he looks like?” 

“To an extent - after the beach I never saw faces. When I did, they were masked. So it’d take me a while…” Dan murmured and fiddled with his fingers. 

The detective furrowed his eyebrows and leaned forward a bit, tilting his head a little. “‘They’? So then he wasn’t the only one?” 

Dan looked up and nodded slowly, chewing his lip. “Yes. There’d sometimes be seven people in the room. I knew that because I learned to listen to footsteps as my vision was mostly always covered.”

“Oh.” The detective said and sighed. “There’s only a few more questions left, okay?” He said and smiled a little. His eyes fell on the bruises on Dan’s arms. “They did that?” 

Dan nodded, then looked at where the detective looked. He swallowed thickly and coughed. “Yeah.” He admitted quietly before looking out the window. 

It even hurt the detective to look at Dan’s marks so he looked back up at him with a frown. “Now, you don’t have to answer this if you aren’t ready yet but what exactly did they do to you in the past six years?”

Dan looked down with vacant eyes. He clenched his fists and tried to think without crying. “A lot…” He choked out and gulped. He was told if he ever told anyone about it, he’d be killed. But he couldn’t keep it. “S-stripped me, b-beat me and starved me. There were threats too… Th-there’s more. I-I’m not ready to remember…”

The detective nodded. “Okay. Thank you. It was brave of you to share that.” He said softly with a faint smile. “One last question, are you okay to answer it?” He asked with his eyebrows furrowed. 

Dan didn’t think - he just nodded in response. “Yes…” He whispered wearily and fiddled with his fingers. 

“When you were taken, did you remain in Mexico or were you taken to another country? And do you remember what the area you stayed in looked like?” The detective asked. 

“As far as I’m aware, I stayed in Mexico. But I have no real idea.” Dan sighed. “I wish I knew to help further but I do not.”

The detective smiled faintly and shook his head. “It’s alright. You helped enough. Thank you for your time, Daniel. It’s good to have you back.” He said and got up from the seat to offer Dan his hand to shake. 

Dan stood up too and shook his hand weakly. “Thank you.” He said quietly and lead them out of the lounge towards the door. 

After they left, Phil popped out from his room with a worried expression. He walked up to Dan, looking around and noticing that the detectives have gone, and pulled him into a short hug. “How are you?” He asked. 

“Okay.. It was okay.” Dan whispered and chewed his lip. He hugged Phil back tightly and really didn’t wanna let go. “Someone might come tomorrow.. Like a sketch guy..”

“That’s good. Whatever you remember just tell them. You did good today, love.” Phil said softly with a small smile. “Are you hungry? I can make you something if you are.” 

“Yes please. And thank you.” Dan smiled faintly, yawning and sighing. “Can we get a takeaway, actually? I miss them.” He asked. 

Phil smiled and nodded. “Of course. What would you like? Anything you want.” He said, pulling out his phone. 

“Chinese?” Dan suggested, smiling hopefully. It used to be his favorite fast food - but obviously it’s been quite a while since he ate it. 

“Sure.” Phil replied and dialed the nearest Chinese place that he ordered from sometimes and got what he usually did, but doubled it. Once he was done, he pulled Dan in for a hug, kissing him on his cheek before tightly wrapping his arms around his neck. “I missed you so much. I know I already told you that but I still can’t believe you’re actually back.” He whispered. 

Dan hugged Phil back and didn’t wanna let go ever. He buried his face into Phil’s neck and sighed in relaxation. “I missed you too…” He whispered. “More than anything…”

“Please don’t leave me again..” Phil whispered, his voice breaking and felt his eyes sting as he remembered the night before. He was basically clinging onto Dan, his hands gripping at the back of his shirt. 

“I’m trying…” Dan whispered and felt like he was going to cry. “I don’t feel safe though.” He admittedly. “I’m gonna get hurt…”

“He can’t find you. He has no way of finding you, Dan. I’ll stay with you all he fine. Like, your personal bodyguard.” Phil said with his eyebrows drawn together in a frown. Could the man find Dan? Of course not. How would he? The man and Dan were in Mexico, and now Dan and Phil were in London. There was no way.   
At least that’s what he hoped. 

Dan shook his head and sniffled. “I just… What if he tracked me? Followed me?” He asked brokenly, voice cracking in fear. It was becoming such a fear, to the point where he didn’t wanna leave the house anymore. 

“He would’ve already taken you if you were being followed or tracked. But you’re still here. And you’ll stay here as long as you have me by your side. I won’t leave your side.” Phil pulled away from the hug and kept the distance closed between them as he cupped Dan’s face, pressing his forehead against Dan’s. “You’ll always have me by your side.” He whispered. “No matter where, when, or what.” 

Dan nodded, his anxieties shifting slightly, but still heavily there. “Okay.” He murmured and looked at the floor. Phil always knew how to help Dan and how to calm him down - this time was not different at all. Once again, Dan was scared and Phil was there to stop it escalating. 

Phil softly kissed Dan’s forehead before putting his arms back around his neck in a comforting embrace. “If he even touches you, I’ll make him regret it.” 

Dan nodded. “But don’t get yourself hurt, he’s dangerous Phil.” He whispered and pulled away from the hug, he turned around and pulled up the bottom of his shirt, a scar clearly resembling a healed deep wound laying on his back, along with some smaller ones. “See…”

Phil felt his stomach tie itself in a knot when he saw Dan’s damaged skin. He shook his head, frowning as he felt this tears form in his eyes once more. “I’m gonna kill him. I swear I’ll do it. I hope he rots in hell for all the bad things he’s done to you.” He clenched his fists with anger as he spoke. “I’m so sorry Dan.. You deserved none of it.” 

Dan turned around and sighed, looking down. “It’s happened.. It’s not like we can go back and change it.” He whispered and not even a second later, the doorbell rang. “Let’s just eat, and sleep.. I don't wanna think anymore.”


	6. Chapter 6

The days went by slowly for Dan and Phil. They dealt with a couple more detectives as well as a few police officers regarding Dan’s case.   
Every day Phil would keep on reassuring Dan that he’d be okay. That there was absolutely no way he could get hurt. That he was safe now and that Phil would protect him at all costs. Slowly, however, Dan began believing that. He was still of course very much anxious, but he’d be able to calm down faster because he had Phil. 

Despite all the sweet words and comforting holds being said and done, what they didn’t know was that Dan was being tracked, and it was only a matter of time before things went downhill. 

Throughout the six years of Dan being held against his will, there were several times were Dan fell unconscious due to certain situations that occurred or certain drugs given to him. And in those times where being aware of his surroundings was absent, a chip had been inserted into the back of his neck, right below his hairline and on top of his spine. 

The man whose name remains unknown was on his way, gladly taking his time to arrive to Dan. Maybe it was because he wanted to give Dan some time for fun before taking him back to hell on earth.   
No, that couldn’t be it.   
Maybe it was because to see the look on Phil’s face when Dan had been taken away and most likely killed. Or maybe because he wanted Dan to feel the horrible emotional pain where he thought he was finally free but that was only temporary. Kind of like being on furlough. 

So there sat the man, plotting how he’d pull Dan out of his little world on the aisle seat of an airplane as he watched the flight attendant pour a cup of juice for him, the devilish grin on his face spreading as the inhumane thoughts scattered in his head.

As this went on, Dan and Phil sat on the bed. Phil was positioned with his back against the headboard and Dan wrapped up beside him, his arm around Phil as he cuddled into him. The TV hummed softly with a show they decided on, but weren’t paying attention to. 

Instead of paying attention, Dan was tracing shapes on Phil’s stomach and Phil was playing with Dan’s hair and rubbing his back. Occasionally they’d whisper soft words to one another, either asking one another if they were okay or just little sweet words. 

The last few days had been wonderful. Dan got back into the swing of things and had managed to keep himself calmer - though there were nerves still there. No matter what, he had Phil. Phil’s job required him to work from home, pretty luckily. This meant they had a lot of time with each other. 

The way they currently sat reminded Phil of their times back in highschool which caused a smile to appear on his face. They used to always be together, and if they weren’t together they’d be texting. He looked over to Dan, admiring how pretty he was before he opened his mouth to speak. 

“Remember back in highschool how I used to sneak in through your bedroom window and we’d stay up all night together sitting like this on your bed? But then I had to run back to my house in the morning because I didn’t want my mom knowing I was out.” He let out a little chuckle as he played over the memories in his head. “I’d do that at least twice a week. I don’t know how I never got caught though.” 

Dan looked up at Phil and nodded, laughing softly for a moment. “I do.” He said. Those were the best times. Neck in high school, where their worries were so close to non-existent. “Remember whenever you were in a boring class without me and you’d come to my class and tell the teacher something dramatic to get me out of class?”

Phil let out a laugh and nodded. “I do remember. How didn’t the teacher know I was just bullshitting? I mean, they were really dramatic.” He said, looking down at Dan with a smile on his face. 

“He was probably just fed up with it in the end.” Dan chuckled. “At first he believed it but then I think it was like ‘not again, just go.’ From him” He shook his head. 

“Probably.” Phil giggled and then let out a soft, sigh. “I miss high school.” He said, smiling a bit sadly. “We should go apply again just to live it all over once more.” He added jokingly. 

“If only it was that easy.” Dan sighed and moved his position to lay on Phil on his stomach, looking up at him. “Tell me… What have you been up to over these years?” He asked, a little smile on his face.

Phil thought for a moment, humming as he did so and played with Dan’s hair, running his fingers through it and twirling some curls around his finger. “Well, you know there was graduation eventually. University. Nothing much really. Nothing exciting.” He said and chuckled. “I learned how to cook without burning the entire building down though! That’s something.” 

Dan smiled and nodded as he listened to Phil. As much as it’s upsetting him that he wasn’t there for it all, he was proud of him. “Did you get the degree you wanted?” He asked softly, tilting his head to the side.

“I did. It’s somewhere in my room.” Phil replied with a small chuckle and smiled down at Dan. “What do you want for lunch today?” He asked, poking at Dan’s dimple. 

Dan shrugged a little. As much as he wanted to leave the house and go to a cafe, he was too scared to. “I really wanna go to a cafe… But I can’t…” He frowned and sighed. “So… Pizza?”

Phil pressed his lips in a thin line and furrowed his eyebrows a little. He felt bad that Dan had to deal with so much fear and paranoia that he couldn’t even go out to a cafe, but with time he would be able to do that. “Yeah sure.” He replied with a small smile. “Are you sure you don’t want to go to a cafe though? I’ll be with you the whole time so you wouldn’t be left alone.” 

Dan had to take some time to think about it. He frowned and looked away. Could he do it? He trusted Phil, and felt like he could keep him safe. So should he risk it. Neary everything in his head told him to not do it, but there was one voice saying that he could. “Okay…” He whispered and chewed his lip. “Is there one close by?”

“Yeah! There’s one that’s like three minutes away from here by walking. So it’s really close.” Phil beamed. “Everything’s going to be fine. I won’t let anything bad happen to you.” 

That could be okay, right? Yeah. Sure. Dan nodded and sighed, trying to wipe all his paranoia away but it wouldn’t work. “Okay.” He whispered and smiled a little. “Can we go there then?”

“We can but if you don’t feel like you can then we can just stay here?” Phil replied, tilting his head a little. “We can go another time once you’re ready.” 

Dan shrugged a little. “W-we could go.” He whispered. “Just.. Don’t leave my side please.” He whispered, frowning. 

Phil shook his head, caressing Dan’s cheek with a small frown. “I won’t. I promise. Nothing bad’s going to happen. I’ll keep you safe.” He whispered. 

Dan nodded a little. “Thank you.” He whispered softly and smiled a little. “Shall we go now?” He asked, tilting his head a little. 

“Yeah.” Phil replied and raised Dan off his stomach gently. “Let’s put on our shoes and then we’ll go.” He added before getting up from the couch, smiling small at Dan. 

After they got ready, Phil grabbed his keys and wallet and met Dan at the door. “Are you sure you’re okay with leaving?” He asked, smiling a little at him. 

Dan nodded a little and chewed his lip. “Mhm.” He whispered. “Uh, can.. Can I hold your hand?” He asked a little nervously and shyly as he looked down. 

“Of course you can.” Phil replied and took Dan’s hand in his as he led them out of the door then locking it behind them. “If you feel like you need to go home at any time, just let me know and we’ll come back directly.” He said, smiling a little at him. 

Dan nodded and held Phil’s hand softly, but securely to feel safe. “Okay.” He whispered and they began to walk. He looked around the streets and sighed. It was nice to breathe fresh air, but equally terrifying that anything could happen out here. 

It didn’t take long for them to arrive as it was so close to Phil’s apartment. The cafe wasn’t crowded at all which was good; it had around just 5 people other than Dan and Phil. They sat down at a table near the bar and looked at the chalkboard on the wall that had the menu items. “What would you like to get?” Phil asked and looked over at Dan. 

Dan looked at the menu and hummed as he decided. “Maybe a croissant, a sándwich and hot chocolate?” He asked softly, smiling gently at Phil. “What’re you getting?”

“A sandwich and juice.” Phil replied with a smile and stood up from the table. “Wanna come with to order?” He asked, tilting his head a little and gesturing towards the cashier. 

“I’ll stay here.. I can see you from here.” Dan said softly and fiddled with his fingers. 

Phil nodded but was a bit hesitant to leave Dan. The last time he left Dan alone was to go buy water for the two of them, and when he came back Dan was gone for the next six years.   
Yet he did walk away from him cause Dan would still be close to him. He could still see him. He went and stood in line to order, glancing over at Dan every once in a while to make sure he was still there and smile at him. 

While Phil was in the queue, a guy walked into the shop. He sat himself in the seat of a table next to Dan’s and looked at the boy. “Hey there.” He said, a smile tugging at the side of his mouth. 

Dan looked over to the guy and gulped. He was scared to talk to someone after what happened last time. “Hi?” He whispered quietly, slightly uncomfortable. 

The guy’s eyes shifted to look over at Phil who was across from him and had his back turned before moving them back towards Dan. He leaned forward slightly and looked Dan up and down. “I’ve never been to this place before. Do you have any suggestions for what to get?” He asked, trying to make conversation. 

Phil on the other hand looked over at the table where Dan was and felt anxiety shoot through him when he saw someone talk to Dan. He began to rush to make the order, even though there were still 2 people in front of him left in the line. He frowned and began telling himself to calm down and that nothing was going to happen as long as Dan was still in his sight. 

Dan shook his head slowly and gulped, shrugging. “N-no.. This is my first time here. I.. Ive not been around here for a while.” He mumbled unsurely. “Ask someone who works here, I’m not your best bet.”

“Hm, you new around this area?” The guy asked, smiling a little and noticing how tense Dan was but still continued to speak to him. 

“Uhm, not really. Just been… Away, for a long time.” Dan whispered and moved his chair away just a little. 

The man grinned a little and leaned more towards Dan. “What’s with all the moving? I’m not gonna hurt you.” He chuckled, but his eyes had more of an insane feeling. 

Before Dan had the chance to say anything, Phil walked over to the two and slowly set the food down on the table, frowning at the man who was speaking to Dan and clearly making him uncomfortable. “Hey Dan. Are you alright?” He asked quietly after he turned to look at Dan. “Is he bothering you?” He added, voice slightly quieter than before so that the man wouldn’t hear but Dan would. 

Dan nodded a little and looked down at the table. “Yeah.” He said quietly.   
There was something about the man who was practically beside him. He seemed familiar, but he couldn’t be. Maybe he was someone from his childhood? But he never met someone who have this bad a negative energy before. 

Phil nodded, slightly pissed off and cleared his throat. He turned his head to look at the man sat beside them and attempted to give him his best polite smile. “Excuse me, I don’t mean to sound rude or anything but why are you talking to my friend here? Clearly he doesn’t want to.” 

“He doesn’t want to? You don’t know that.” The man replied, shifting his eyes to look from Dan to Phil. 

Phil scoffed and raised an eyebrow. “I actually do. Do you even know him?” 

“Do I have to?”

Phil impatiently chewed on his lip. “Yes, in this case. You do.” 

The man rolled his eyes and chuckled, getting up from the table as he nodded. “Alright. Fine.” He said, putting his hands up in defense jokingly. “I’ll leave you two alone.” He grinned at the two and waved. “See you around,” He paused his sentence and began walking but turned his head to the side, a psychotic grin curling the side of his mouth. “Dan.” He finished his sentence and left the pair with an increased amount of paranoia after he mentioned Dan’s name when he wasn’t supposed to know it. 

Dan winced at that, his chest tightening and fear increasing. “Wh-what?” He whispered, feeling tears prick at his eyes. He looked at Phil, clearly terrified. Was that? No. It couldn’t be. 

Phil stared at the man as he walked out the door with his eyebrows furrowed together, his breathing quickening and his stomach twisted into a knot. His fists were clenched tightly. He had no idea what to do. Or what to think. “I-It’s fine. Y-You told him your name right? Th-That’s why he knows it right?” He stammered, turning to look at Dan with equal amount of fear. Something about the way that man said Dan’s name made Phil feel very uneasy. 

Dan shook his head quickly. “Never told him my name.” He whispered anxiously and looked out the window where he saw the man walking down the street. “Phil, it couldn’t be him, right?” He asked, frowning deeply as he turned back to look at Phil, a few tears slowly falling down his face; which was now pale from fear.

“N-No. No. M-Maybe it’s just someone you used to know from school?” Phil stuttered anxiously. “That’s it. It isn’t him. It couldn’t be him. There’s no way.” He continued. He felt like he was going to throw up. He pulled Dan into a hug to try and calm him down. “It’s okay. You’re still here. You’re fine.” He whispered. 

Dan hugged Phil back, shaking in his arms and crying gently into Phil’s shoulder. This is why he was scared to leave the house. “No…” He whispered and sniffled. “I recognise him, his vibe, b-but it’s a horribly negative one.. It couldnt be anyone else Phil.” 

“Why is it that every time I leave you alone, something bad happens to you?” Phil whispered. “You were right there in my sight. I saw him talk to you. I should’ve left the line and helped you.” He continued, clutching Dan’s shirt tightly. “Didn’t I learn from the first time 6 years ago? I should’ve kept you by my side anyways. I’m so stupid.” At this point, Phil was thinking out loud and rambling, and was indeed very scared that Dan would be taken away again. 

“Phil I’m scared.” Dan whispered brokenly. “He knows where I am. I-I told you. He’s gonna get me, gonna take me back.” He babbled through tears. “I told you he’d come. Now he did. Now he knows what city I’m in, never mind the country. He’s gonna take me.. Please dont let him.” He cried.

“I’m not gonna let him. That’ll be the last thing I do. I’d rather die than have him take you. He won’t take you anywhere. You’re staying with me.” Phil said and in addition to his fear, he felt incredibly angry. “W-We’ll leave the city then. We’ll take the food, go home, and pack. And on our way out we’ll report to the police and come back once all this dies down. Or preferably, when he dies.” 

“O-okay..” Dan whispered. “But where will we go?” He sniffled and looked down at the floor. “We can’t go far, what about mum?” He asked wearily. 

“I-I don’t know. I need to keep you safe. For once I need to keep you safe, Dan.” Phil whispered. He shook his head and grabbed the food off the table. “Come on..” He said, taking Dan’s hand in his and began walking out the door to the apartment, his eyes darting everywhere as they quicked their pace as they walked in search for the man from earlier. 

Dan nodded quickly and followed after Phil, he kept his pace fast and eyes on the floor. They didn’t take long to get to the apartment and locked the door immediately. Dan let out a long sigh and broke down again, shaking and terrified. He quickly started to rush to the bedroom to grab clothes and throw them into a bag without even thinking.

Phil’s heart was beating incredibly fast as he packed. This wasn’t good at all. How did he even find Dan? He had no lead on him. No way to find him yet he did. He threw in almost everything in his bags and gathered the bunch of money that he had in saving. As he paced around his room grabbing supplies, he’d occasionally glance over at Dan every time a sob would escape his lips. Though he noticed something that last time he glanced. 

He put the last item in the bag and then walked over to Dan. There was a swelling bump at the back of his neck. It almost looked infected, and it resembled a bug bite. “Dan? Did you get bit by anything when we were out?” He asked, frowning and tugged the back of Dan’s shirt collar down a little to see how much it spread. 

Dan frowned and shook his head. “What, no?” He whispered and chewed his lip. “Well I don’t think so?” He murmured and frowned.

“Well, there’s a part on the back of your neck that’s all swollen and there’s a bump?” Phil said and brought his finger up to poke Dan where it was red causing Dan to flinch and Phil to frown in confusion. 

Dan winced and moved away from Phil. “W-we’ll what could it be?” He asked nervously and frowned, furrowing his eyebrows. “I don’t remember getting hurt by anything?”

“Let me see hold on.” Phil mumbled and turned Dan around, placing one of his hands on his shoulder. “I’m sorry if this hurts.” He said before using his fingers to kind of pinch and poke the swollen area in search for anything that would let them know what it was. 

Dan gasped quietly and shook a little. He whimpered and sniffled a bit. “What is it?” He asked nervously and looked down. 

Phil furrowed his eyebrows at the pain he was causing Dan but then he felt a very tiny almost square like object outline itself beneath Dan’s skin and his fingers. “What..?” He breathed out, very confused. “I-It’s not a bite or anything like that. It’s like..” He paused for a moment as he thought. “It’s like a chip of some sort..” He muttered. 

Dan frowned and turned around, exhaling deeply as he got over that pain that was there. “A chip?” He whispered and frowned. “No, it can’t be..” He whispered. 

“Well I don’t know what else there would be if it’s something that feels like a chip?” Phil said and sighed deeply, rubbing his forehead. “Should we take it out? We should. Fuck.” He rambled and paced around the room anxiously, not knowing what to do at all. 

“I-is he tracking me?” Dan asked and felt a pain in his chest. “How can we take it out?!” He asked frantically and shook his head quick. “We need to go..” He whispered and frowned. “Now…”

“Maybe if I push down on it in a certain angle it’ll pop right out?” Phil suggested with a very worried expression. “Or cut it out but the would hurt too much.” He then muttered. 

“N-no.. It’ll all hurt way too much.” Dan shook his head quickly and frowned, looking down and gulping. “W-we can’t do anything..”

“Fuck.” Phil muttered, his breathing quickening. “Fuck!” He then said slightly louder, causing Dan to flinch. “What do we do? What do we do..” He repeatedly said, his eyebrows furrowed together in distress. “I’m sorry Dan. I shouldn’t have left you again. I’m sorry for leaving you. I’m sorry.” His words came clashing together as he spoke, his voice breaking with guilt. 

“He was gonna find me either way Phil.” Dan shook his head and hugged Phil. “We gotta go…” He whispered. “Now.” He stated and grabbed a bag. 

Phil let out a shaky breath as he hugged Dan and grabbed the bags as well after pulling away from him. He grabbed his keys as his wallet and phone were already in his pocket and looked over at Dan with a small frown. “Do you have everything?” He asked. 

Dan nodded a little and gulped. “Y-yeah.” He whispered and chewed his lip. “I don’t even have anything really remember.” He said with a faint smile and opened the apartment door, stepping out and waiting on Phil to lock the door. 

“Oh yeah. But still. What’s mine is yours.” Phil replied with a shrug as he stepped out of the apartment with Dan and locked it. He swung the bags over his shoulder and took Dan’s hand in his own as he walked out the building with him.

His eyes were darting everywhere to make sure they weren’t being followed as they walked, even though they were going to be anyways. He opened the car door for Dan and after he closed it he went into the driver's seat. “Okay..Time for a very stressful road trip.” Phil muttered as he turned on the engine. 

Dan sat down in the car and put his stuff in the back seats. He sighed and fastened the seatbelt. As he got comfy, he couldn’t help but touch the swollen part of his neck, wincing a bit when it was sore. 

Phil glanced over at Dan and saw him touching the part of his neck that had the chip in it. They were being tracked, and there was nowhere to hide. “Try not touch it that much. We’ll figure that out later..” He said and sighed before they drove off. 

Dan nodded a little and looked out the window, sighing. He was terrified. But how he’s learnt to hide that fear, so he just kept his gaze outside and tried to side track his thoughts. 

Phil kept tapping his fingers anxiously on the steering wheel. His eyes moved from the road, to the rear view mirror, and then to Dan as he chewed on his lip. “We didn’t even get to eat..That fucker messes up everything.” He muttered annoyingly. 

“W-we can get food there, or go through a drive through.. Or something. I-I don’t know..” Dan shrugged a little and kept his gaze out of the window. 

Phil sighed. “If you’re hungry we can go through a drive through. If not then we’ll get from the hotel.” He murmured. 

“W-we can wait for the hotel… Do you even know what hotel we’re going to?” Dan asked, frowning some. 

Phil pressed his lips into a thin line as he thought. “I’m just driving at this point. Out of here.” He said and then passed Dan his phone. “Could you search up a hotel please?” He asked, glancing over at him for a moment before looking back at the road. 

Dan nodded and took Phil’s phone. He went into the internet and searched up for a close by hotel. When he found one, he put the directions on and placed the phone between their seats. 

“Thanks.” Phil said and looked down at the phone. It was about an hours drive, and that was without traffic so he hoped there wouldn’t be any traffic. He let out a sigh and shook his head. “I-I’m going to keep you safe, Dan..” He suddenly whispered, his words filled with fear. 

Dan put his hand on Phil’s shoulder and smiled in a way that showed no happiness, just upset. “I’m gonna be okay.” He whispered and sighed. It felt nice to wanna be looked after. “This time Im gonna be okay.” He said but he wasn’t sure it was wholly true. 

“You’re gonna be okay..” Phil repeated and let out a shaky breath. “I won’t let anything happen to you.” He continued with a frown. 

Dan nodded and teared up. Thoughts about what could happen flashing through his head. What if he was taken when Phil was sleeping, what if the guy hurt Phil? Many many worrisome things were getting to him and it felt too much. 

The car ride was silent on the way to the hotel. The only voice that would speak was Phil’s phone to tell them to turn on a specific street. The two were both terrified and imagining the worst that could happen.   
Could happen?   
Was going to happen?  
No. Phil wasn’t going to let anyone take Dan away. He wasn’t going to make the mistake of leaving Dan for the third time now. He wasn’t going to risk it. Even if it was stepping 4 steps away from Dan, Phil was going to take him with him. 

Occasionally, Phil would look back on the rear view mirror to make sure they weren’t being followed. For now, they weren’t. But it was only a matter of when until they saw the man again. At least they had time now. Little of it. Very little. 

They arrived at the hotel after the long, tense car journey. Dan got out of the car and grabbed the bag he’d been carrying. He immediately got back to Phil and walked with him - practically glued to his side - till they reached the inside of the hotel, where he let Phil speak to the receptionist. 

It was obvious that the pair was beyond stressed, and the receptionist could clearly see that. She gave them one of the last rooms available and handed Dan and Phil two keys along with their room number and directions to the elevator. They politely thanked her, both of their words coming out in a mumble. 

Phil put his arm around Dan’s shoulder, holding him close as they walked. He looked behind them and near them for any appearance of the man. There wasn’t one yet which gave Phil a microscopic amount of relief. 

They arrived in their room and Phil immediately shut the door, locking it as much as he could and then leaned against it, letting out a deep sigh. After only a few seconds of realization as to what was happening, Phil moved away from the door and walked over to Dan, pulling him into a tight hug and burying his head in his shoulder. 

Dan hugged Phil back tightly and exhaled deeply as if he’d been holding that breath in for years. He closed his eyes and shook his head. “We’re gonna be okay.” He whispered hoarsely, not completely sure that was true but wanting to believe it will be.

“We’re gonna be okay..” Phil repeated in a whisper as if to reassure himself that it would be.   
Yet everything in him told him it wasn’t going to be.   
He felt his eyes sting as the tears formed in them and he shakily sighed. “I won’t lose you again. I can’t lose you again..” He whispered, wrapping his arms tighter around Dan’s neck. 

Dan took a deep breath and held Phil close. They stood like that for a while, swaying occasionally as they both cried together. Soon enough, Dan pulled away. “Sh-should we get food now?” He asked quietly and chewed his lip. 

Phil nodded, one of his hand cupping Dan’s cheek and wiped the tears off his skin after pulling away. “Yeah..Let’s go.” He whispered and took Dan’s hand in his before opening the door, sticking his head out first just to make sure that it was safe, and then walked out. He closed the door behind them and locked it before they headed down towards the dining area. 

Dan made sure he had his key on him as they went down to reception. Once they were in the lobby they walked the corridor until they got to the dining hall, which was decently big in size. They sat down at a table and read the menus that laid there. 

Phil couldn’t focus on the menu even though he was reading what was on it. He couldn’t even keep his eyes on it since he kept looking up and around him for the man out of pure paranoia. After a couple minutes, he looked up at Dan. “What’re you going to get?” He asked, voice small. 

Dan shrugged a little and sighed, putting the menu down. “Maybe a chicken salad…” He said and hummed as he played with his fingers. “What’re you getting?” He asked. 

“I..I don’t know.” Phil sighed and flipped through the menu once more in a slightly frustrated manner. Eventually, he gave up. “Whatever. I’ll just have the chicken salad as well.” He said and shrugged. 

Dan nodded and a minute later, a waitress came to take their order. Dan gave the order along with the drinks they both wanted and thanked her before she went back on her way. He turned to Phil and sighed. He knew Phil was frustrated. “Phil, you can calm down now.. We’re okay right now..”

Phil had his head hung low and was looking down at his lap when Dan was ordering as he fiddled his fingers. He brought his head back up and looked at Dan with furrowed eyebrows once he heard him speak. He thought for a moment before sighing and nodded. “Okay..Okay.” He said. “Sorry..” 

Dan shook his head a little. As scared as he was, he was trying to hide it to keep Phil calm. “It’s okay.” He murmured and frowned. They waited in silence for a while until their food came. 

Phil’s mind was so busy that he spent the next five minutes after his food came moving the lettuce around with his fork until Dan had to snap him out of his thoughts at one point. 

During high school or university, Phil would always experience some sort of stress, but this was something he’d never experienced it before and wanted it to end as soon as possible.   
He wanted it to end with no one being taken away or no deaths whatsoever.   
But unfortunately, Phil felt that that wasn’t what he was going to get. 

The meal lasted a while and was mostly silent. They both eventually finished up and set off back to their room. What Dan didn’t realise was his key must have slipped out his back pocket and remained sat on the chair he was on before. They got back to the hotel room and Dan threw himself onto the bed, laying down and curling up.

Phil joined Dan on the bed and laid down on his stomach, burying his head in the pillow and exhaled deeply into it. After a couple moments, he picked his head up from the pillow and rolled over to Dan, lying on his side when he wrapped his arms around Dan’s body and rested his head on his chest with a sigh. 

Dan hugged Phil and held him close to his body, rubbing Phil’s back. He yawned quietly and closed his eyes. “We should sleep.” He muttered quietly and planted a small kiss on the top of Phil’s head.

“Yeah. It’s been a long day.” Phil whispered as he closed his eyes and kissed Dan’s chest. There was a couple moments of silence between them before Phil murmured a quiet, “I love you.” To Dan and let out a soft sigh against his body. 

“I love you too.” Dan said quietly as they slowly drifted off to sleep. All his worries temporarily subsided as he slept pretty peacefully.


	7. Chapter 7

The minute Dan woke up, something wasn’t right. He opened his to see Phil sat in front of him. It took a few minutes to realise the situation. He couldn’t move his arms of legs no matter how hard he tugged. He was tied to a chair. Then he noticed Phil’s restraints - the ones keeping him tied up against a bedpost. Then he started to freak out. He thrashed around, trying his utter best to move but it was impossible. He was stuck. He wanted to call out to Phil, but it became clear that wasn’t going to happen when his words came out muffled. A fabric of some sort had been tied around his mouth, stopping his words from being heard.

During the night, the man who initially kidnapped Dan and his friend had tracked the two down and broke into their hotel room. How? Well the man’s friend was sat at the dinner table behind them while they were eating and of course, took the key Dan had been too distracted to realise he’d left. So they’d entered the room late into the night, with fabric covered in chloroform, they drugged the two to make everything easier. They tied them both up, their devious plans making it necessary to do so.

It didn’t take long for Phil to wake up after Dan only to also realize the situation they were thrown in. Unlike Dan, Phil had no fabric covering his mouth and only had the rope around his wrists tying him to the end of the bed. He looked up at Dan who was looking back at him with deeply furrowed eyebrows with the same amount of fear that Phil felt. He tried tugging violently at the ropes but ended up with a bit of rope burn on his skin, so he gave up for the time being. 

As he was about to say something to Dan, two men entered the room which was when Phil’s heart actually stopped for a second. His eyes met the ones of the man from the day before along with an unfamiliar being.   
He knew this was going to happen but he thought maybe he’d have a little bit of time. At least maybe the could’ve gone through breakfast first. Turns out that wasn’t happening any time soon. 

“Finally! You two are awake!” The familiar, nameless man exclaimed as a devilish grin plastered on his face. His eyes scanned over Dan and Phil as he slowly walked towards them. He ended up behind Dan, looking down at him with such a psychotic stare. He leaned down so that his mouth was next to Dan’s ear. “Did you really think you could escape?” He growled. Dan jumped at that, gasping and looking at the guy in fear.

Phil felt anger shoot through him when the man got close to Dan, causing him to tug harder at the rope as well as attempting to move his hands a little. “Don’t you fucking dare touch him!” He barked, but deep down he was frightened. 

The guy’s eyes flicked to Phil with a devious grin plastered on his face. He scoffed and shook his head. “What’re you gonna do about it?” He asked with an almost scary smirk. “Not like you can do much from down there”. He said, walking towards Phil slowly. His friend stood in front of Dan’s chair and wrapped his hand around his throat, tightening for a second to hear Dan splutter and struggle. “Don’t make a fucking noise. You know how this goes.” He muttered.

Meanwhile, the guy crouched down beside Phil and grabbed his face in his hand. “Look at you, you can’t do anything. Sat down there all pathetically while your dearly beloved struggles up there. You were never able to help him from day one, were you?” He asked, voice degrading and tormenting.

“Shut up.” Phil spat and jerked his head away from the man’s grip and shot him a glare. “You’ve had him for the last six years! Don’t you think that’s fucking enough you bastard?!” He yelled even though that was probably the worst thing to do at the moment. No matter how furious he was, Phil couldn’t help but think about what the man said, a part of him believing it already. 

Dan sniffled quietly - he did know how this goes. So he was clearly terrified to make a noise. A knife was pulled and held at Dan’s throat as a precaution. “Diablo.” The man’s friend spoke. They conversed for a moment in Spanish and by the end - they knew the first guy was called Diablo and his friend was called Cesar. 

Diablo smirked and tapped Phil’s cheek mockingly. “Aw, look at you. Helpless. Can’t help yourself never mind little Dan over there.” He murmured with a fake little pout. Cesar chuckled frighteningly and moved the knife so the point slightly moved down Dan’s arm while Dan breathed heavily but quietly in absolute fear.

“I’m going to fucking kill both of you.” Phil growled, tugging once again at the restraints but failing to undo them or make any good difference in the whole situation. “Why are you even doing this?” He asked, voice breaking with fear which basically gave away the whole not-scared vibe. 

“Hmm, why are we doing this? Boredom, for fun?” Diablo chuckled and stood up, walking back over to Dan. “It’s fun to see him squirm, you know? And if we kept you out the restraints while he was in them, you’d call someone!” He chuckled and sighed, shaking his head. The two men exchanged glances and before anyone could even breath, the knife Cesar was holding dug into Dan’s forearm and dragged a little toward his hand. It didn’t go far enough to hit a vain, but enough to slice his skin a little. 

Dan couldn’t keep quiet then. He shouted in pain into the gag and squeezed his eyes shut in hopes it would stop the pain. Of course it didn’t. But making a noise ended with a hand around his throat again, this time in warning for him to shut up. Diablo smirked and looked at Phil. “See?!” He chuckled. “Now the louder you are, the deeper the knife goes. So watch it.”

Phil was about to argue more when Dan started to get physically hurt in front of him so the words immediately got sucked back into his mouth. His eyes widened with horror and welled up with tears. “Stop! Please just stop.” He cried. 

Diablo glances at Cesar who pushed the knife down a little more, causing Dan to shriek into the gag and pant, tears flowing quickly. Diablo moved back to Phil and squatted beside him, looking up at Dan in the chair then at Phil. “God you gotta learn how to quieten down!” He shook his head. “Look what you’re doing to him. Tsk Tsk.” He chuckled and patted Phil’s shoulder.

Cesar pulled the knife away then and wiped the little blood it had on it and rubbed it onto Phil’s shirt to clean his finger causing Phil to let out a whimper and look away. “Aw, you made a mess.” He chuckled condescending and moved back to Dan where this time, he stood behind him with the knife pulled to Dan’s neck.

This is where Diablo and Cesar decided to have ‘fun’. “Okay, Phil. Here’s your options. Make any kind of noise from now and the knife will cut his throat immediately. Stay quiet and we’ll save that for another time. You get me?” He asked, testing to see if Phil would actually make a noise.

As Phil listened to the two men speak, his heart beat like a bat out of hell and it was as if he could hear it thumping in his ears. He closed his eyes causing a few tears to drip down his cheeks, hanging his head low and nodded to show that he was going with the second option. The only thing he wanted to happen right now was for all of this to stop. He didn’t know if it was going to anyways but he desperately hoped so. It took everything in him to prevent sobs from escaping his lips so that Diablo and Cesar wouldn’t hurt Dan. 

“Good.” Diablo hummed and turned to look at Dan, his eyes piercing into the others. “Now what can we do with you that we haven’t tried already?” He asked rhetorically. There was a bag to the side of the room with many objects laying in it, objects to torment and literally torture Dan with Phil sat there to watch. Dan just looked at him fearfully, his tears stopped but there were tears there in his eyes.

Diablo looked at Cesar, telling him something quick in Spanish, and gestured towards Dan, earning a short nod in response. Cesar walked over to Dan, grinning at him maliciously before he took the knife, yanked Dan’s shirt forward and tore it in half, exposing Dan’s chest to the entire room. “This is going to be fun, right Dan? Didn’t you miss us in the week that you were gone?” He asked, trailing the knife down Dan’s chest. He looked back at Phil who was whimpering and crying as he watched the two, still not saying a word. “He can’t help you now, or ever really.” He said, his tone very unpleasant. Once Cesar stopped speaking, he looked over at Diablo and nodded, and with that Diablo slowly pushed in a thumbtack into Dan’s stomach. 

Dan’s eyes widened in fear and he gasped for what little air he could reach in the moment. He practically screamed into the makeshift gag that was tied around him. Though it wasn’t a big pin, the fact it broke through his skin and laid in his body was enough to cause a searing pain in him. He sobbed and closed his eyes, shaking his head and pulling at his restraints. He tried to talk from behind the gag words like ‘no’ and ‘please’ getting lost in the fabric and coming out as strangled and muffled words.

Phil’s breathing quickened as he watched what they did to Dan and he pulled repeatedly at his wrists, managing to draw a bit of blood and his skin burned from pulling too hard. “Stop!” He cried, completely forgetting that he shouldn’t speak as he struggled to release himself from the hold. 

Diablo raised an eyebrow at Phil and then immediately put the sharp knife at Dan’s neck, slowly dragging it along his skin and pushed down hard and just enough to draw blood as the blade moved but not enough to actually slash his throat open. As Diablo did this, Dan let out muffled yells and tears that cascaded down his face without halt. 

Cesar snapped his head towards Phil and walked over to him then crouched down in front of him, grabbing him by the shirt collar. “What did we agree on? No fucking noise.” Cesar snarled. 

Phil flinched at Cesar’s touch, his body shaking in his tight grip. Just when he thought things couldn’t be more worse, he blurted out a harsh: “Fuck you.” And that’s when he felt a fist connect to the bridge of his nose in a hard and quick manner, blood spewing onto the floor beneath them. A hand tightened around Phil’s neck, depriving him of oxygen as he strained to breathe. 

“We can kill him right now. We’ll do it. I think by now you know we would.” Cesar spoke with his teeth gritted together. He watched Phil choke in his hand with a grin and then scoffed. “You’ve never done Dan any good, have you?”

Phil shook his head, a couple tears trickling down his face and landed on Cesar’s skin. “Th-That’s..not..true.” He strained, his eyes moving to Dan who had thumbtacks being inserted in him, stomping his legs on the floor with pain as he thrashed around. 

Cesar clicked his tongue. “Oh, it is true. Six years ago you left him and he was taken. That was all your fault.” He said, his voice quiet but very cruel. “Everything that happened to Dan was your fault. Him now is your fault. Those scars on him? The bruises, the cuts. Those weren’t caused by us. They were caused by you and only you.” He growled, tightening his grip to a point where he felt Phil loosen a bit in his hand. 

“S-Stop..” Phil cried out, weakly pulling at the ropes when the grip was finally released and he gasped for the breath that was being sucked out of his body. 

“Fucking pathetic and weak. You can’t save Dan. You can’t protect him. You never will. You never did.” Cesar spat, shooting Phil a nasty look before he stood back up. 

Dan slowly felt light headed. His arm was bleeding slowly but quickly, the thumbtacks were slowly but surely pulling blood to all the holes, none pouring out though as the tack acted like a plug for all the blood. His thrashes and straining become slowly and weaker and all he could do was sob. He breathed out for air, desperately needing some to bring him back to his feet. “Stop, please.” He said into the fabric as he cried. 

But Diablo felt no mercy. “More?” He asked and chuckled. “Gladly!” He said as he moved to Dan’s thigh. He tugged down the trousers that Dan wore to get to his bare thighs and slowly pushed one in, causing a blood curdling cry to come from Dan. 

All Phil could do was cry and cry until all that was left of him were choked out whimpers. He tried looking away at one point, not being able to handle Dan in his current state but Cesar noticed that and quickly crouched down next to him, grabbed a handful of his hair and roughly tugged it causing Phil to let out a pained yelp so that he could watch Dan.   
“Did I say you were allowed to look away?” Cesar asked but it wasn’t really a question to answer.   
He watched Dan for so long and he hated himself for every second of it.   
Because Cesar was right. This was all Phil’s fault.

What they did went on for a while. But then it was a game, whenever Dan made any noise from pain, Diablo would use the knife to make cuts around the thumbtacks. As there was so much blood in those areas, it bled out so much. He ended up quiet though, as there was nothing in him anymore. He’d been drained. 

Half an hour of constant torture soon came to an end when Dan was drifting in and out of consciousness. As his body was limp, Diablo and Cesar found it easy to untie Dan’s legs and pull him to his feet, his arms still tied behind his back. 

Cesar walked over to Phil and smiled sickly. “Now, we’re gonna retie you, and no one will ever know this happened. You’ll stay here until someone finds you, and we’re gonna take Dan back with us. Far, far from you. And I promise you this time you won’t ever see him again.” He muttered as he quickly re-tied Phil’s tope into what he thought was a knot too tight to break from. 

Then they were walking towards the door, Diablo leading Dan and Cesar walking with them. “Say bye to your little boyfriend.” Diablo chuckled at Dan. Dan looked at Phil in fear, his pale face sweating and covered in tears. 

This was it wasn’t it? He was going to die soon.


End file.
